He's Having A Baby
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Sora and Sunao soon take on a task that will test just how close they are and test their maturity. The task: nine months. SoraxSunao, side YoruxRan, ShinichirouxNanami, NagasexGaku and SoushixMatsuri.
1. Morning Sickness Isn't Just For Morning

_**He's Having A Baby**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, but I _DO_ own Sora and Sunao's baby!!_**

_**Summary: AU. Between school work and Matsuri's shenanigans, the only real alone time Sora and Sunao were ever really given was at night beneath the sheets. Unfortunately, though, the pair soon take on a task that will test just how close they are and test their maturity. The task: nine months. SoraxSunao, side YoruxRan, ShinichirouxNanami, NagasexGaku and SoushixMatsuri.**_

Aki: ... Do you have any idea how _**WRONG**_ the disclaimer sounded?

Gash: ?____? What?

Aki: _**IT MAKES PEOPLE THINK YOU WANT TO HAVE SORA'S CHILD!!!**_

Gash: ~.~ I dun want his child!! I only created it!! 'Sides, _**ATTICUS**_ is my man!! :D

Skylar: Yeah, Akks!! Don't ya know anything about Gash-logic?

Zeon: I thought you'd understand Gash-logic by now...

Aki: -.-' Shut up.

Gash and Skylar: (Singing) _**Gash-chan logic, Gash-chan logic; that's what makes the world go round!!**_ :D

Aki: **_JUST GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!!!_**

Gash: o.o ... You actually wanna read the yaoi?

Aki: (Flushes red) O/////O _**YOU FUCKING PERVERTED LITTLE GIRL!!!**_

Skylar: She's not perverted.

Gash: And neither is Sky-chan!

Gash and Skylar: _**WE'RE JUST YAOI FAN GIRLS!!!**_ :D

Aki: Lets just get this over with...

Gash: Okay, well, hello there, peoples. Welcome, one and all... _**TO MY VERY FIRST SUKISHO FICCY!!!**_ :D

Aki: Of a sort.

Gash:_ Yeeeeaaaaaah..._ cuz up in the Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X section, I posted up a crossover of Sukisho, G/X and 5D's. Look it up in my profile if you're interested; its title is _My Cousin's Split Personality_! :D

Zeon: I can hardly contain the excitement I hold for this story, Miss Gash-chan. Sukisho is an adorable, then again slightly twisted, anime.

Gash: Why, thank you, Zezes!! ^-^

Mimi: Pyupyupyu!! ^o^

Gash: Here's one little note I wanna add: I got this title from the title of a movie I saw like the last half an hour with. My momma said that the very ending was funny, but since it was on television it was cut out. T-T

Aki: You got off topic...

Gash: Right! Well... it's named after a movie called _She's Having A Baby_.

Zeon: Correcto-mundo.

Gash: _**ONE MORE VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!...**_ Okay, since I don't want Yoru and Ran's taking over of Sora and Sunao's bodies to get in the way of this, they have been magically granted their own bodies! Okay? Yay, we're all happy, yay, yay, yay!! X3

Skylar: Now then...

Gash: Quoting my Sissy-cha...

Gash and Skylar: **_ON WITH THE FIC!!!_**

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I _**do**_ own Sora and Sunao's baby!! :D

Aki: _**WHY YOU LITTLE-**_

* * *

_**It was almost too hot to bear.**_

_**The normally temperamental Sunao Fujimori faltered beneath Sora Hashiba's touches. He couldn't deny the fact he loved their feel, and that he was longing for more. The sweaty bangs of his hair plastered around his burning red face, and he could tell that Sora was enjoying the fun he was having with him.**_

_**The older boy above him was his only support as he was pulled up into his lap. Sunao let a small gasp past his lips as he shivered.**_

_**"What's the matter?" Sora whispered.**_

_**"You feel so cold, Kuu-chan..." Sunao said as his chin rested at the juncture of the other's neck and shoulder.**_

_**"Then, heat them up and melt them..."**_

_**Sunao rolled his head back, gasping lightly as their bodies began to join. His normally pink eyes were hazed over, almost melted. His forehead soon rested against Sora's neck as he felt like he was beginning to lose himself.**_

_**"Sora..."**_

**Sora: "Morning Sickness Isn't Just For The Morning."**

**_"Tadaima,"_**

Sunao's aching head had made it almost impossible to hear a thing over the retching he did into the toilet. He wanted to answer Sora's voice, but he soon felt more of what he had ate and drank at lunch coming up from his stomach, travelling up his throat, and then out through his mouth. If it weren't for the toilet bowl he was acquainted with, he wouldn't have been able to sit up on his own.

"Sunao?"

Sora's ever-soft footsteps - so as not to disturb the boy - remained undetected by his ears as they met the bathroom floor. The bluenette knelt down behind him, gently pulling back long, pink hair, freed from its ties, back and away from the sick boy's face.

"Kuu-chan..."

Feeling small tears in the corner of his eyes, Sunao lent forward one more time, releasing the last of the slightly digested gunk from his stomach. Finally feeling his stomach settle, his hand reached up to flush it all away.

"Oh, dear God, that was a work-out..." Sunao sighed, exhausted as he began to lift his fragile body onto his shaky feet. Sora gripped him beneath his arms, helping him to stand up.

"You really feel like shit, don't you?" Sora asked in a worried tone as Sunao carefully stepped to the sink, turning on the water.

"You have no idea, Kuu-chan..." the pinkette responded.

"Should I call Nanami?" Sora asked.

"I should be fine by morning," Sunao said, turning off the water at the sink. "I need sleep more than anything else - except maybe the ability to keep my food down."

"Shouldn't you maybe see a doctor?" Sora asked, holding Sunao's hand as they walked back out into their room. "You've been sick on and off all week - spontaneously, too. Only upside to it is that Matsuri's easing you off of the club work for now..."

"You know what I dreamed of while you were out?" Sunao asked, settling his weakened body onto their bed - their two beds pushed together to give them more space and so they would be able to sleep together at night.

"What's that?" Sora asked, seating himself next to Sunao's body.

"I dreamed of little, pink, cotton candy bunny rabbits hopping through a meadow to a Japanese festival," Sunao responded, adjusting his body into a comfortable position. "Then I woke up chewing on my pillow and thought that my stomach was about to explode."

"Aw, my poor little Nao-kun..." Sora almost cooed, covering the pinkette's body with the warm blankets. He chuckled lightly at the sleepy glare Sunao gave him for being called little. He leaned down, kissing him on the nose as his hand came up to stroke the side of his face.

"Sora, no; I haven't brushed my teeth yet..." Sunao whispered when the other's lips hovered over his.

"Like that ever stops me," Sora whispered back. Leaning down, his lips brushed very lightly - feathery soft - against Sunao's mouth.

_"Oh, good God, Kuu-chan!!"_ Sunao gasped before his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling the elder on top of him. Almost immediately, as fires ignited in their stomachs, their kiss became passionate, heated, lust-driven and love-drawn.

**_SLAM!!!_**

**_"Goooooooooooood evening!!"_** Matsuri shouted to announce his presence to the dorm occupants.

Immediately, Sora and Sunao pulled apart and glared at the blonde as their hard-ons quickly depleted.

**_"Matsuri!! Quiet down!! Nao's got a headache!!"_** Sora snapped.

"I think you just made my eardrums burst, Matsuri..." Sunao groaned, laying his head against his slightly chewed pillow.

"Gomene, Nao-kun," Matsuri said, his voice still just a tad too loud to be actual human-being speaking.

"Why haven't you still learned to knock?" Sora growled, intensifying his glare at the eldest of the trio. "I thought you would have learned after last year's whipped cream incident."

"And I thought that Soushi-sama was taking you out to dinner tonight, Matsuri-chan." Sunao said, his eyes looking in the blonde's direction a bit. "Remember? You kept on asking me today what the hell you should wear."

"Uh... well..." Matsuri's fingers toyed with each other. "I need some more help..."

"With what?"

_**"... Which one brings out the color in my eyes more?!"**_

Sora sweat-dropped, wondering if ukes had special powers as Matsuri pulled out two outfits on hangers from practically nowhere. One was a dark emerald green, Chinese-styled shirt with gold buttons and matching pants, and the other was the same only in dark purple.

"It is killing me - _**killing me!!**_ I thought the purple made me look like royalty but royalty is a bit much even though Soushi-sama calls me his Little Prince Charming but the emerald gives off a bit more of an ukish look in my perspective and I don't know what I wanna look like royal or ukish and pathetic-"

"Calm down, Matsuri..." Sunao said, getting the boy to stop talking - miraculously. The blonde seemed frozen in his spot, though. Panic was spread across his features, evident from the way his arms were positioned from his previous flailing. "Relax."

Untensing his body a bit, Matsuri toppled over onto his face.

"Good..."

Sora sighed, laying back on their bed; of course, the mood would have to be set up again later - when they'd be able to hear not only Gaku and Nagase's bed lightly bumping the wall a few doors down, but all of the slamming and sounds coming across the hall from Matsuri's room - unless Matsuri was brought back to Soushi's later, considering it was a Friday night. Sora hoped and prayed for the latter.

"Go with the green; you wore purple last time." Sunao said before settling himself into bed more comfortably again.

"Oh?" Matsuri picked his head up and stood, unfazed in the slightest, as if his behavior was never odd or erratic in the slightest. _**"Arigatou, Nao-kun!! You're the best!!"**_ he sang before he skipped out of the room - being sure to slam the door shut just as hard as he had opened it.

_"Oy vey..."_ Sunao sighed as Sora found his way under the blankets. _"Barely a minute, and that turned my headache into a migraine..."_

"My poor Nao-kun..." Sora almost cooed again, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Whoa... you're so sweaty."

"Funny thing is, I'm cold, not hot..." Sunao responded, snuggling into the elder's arms. Almost immediately, he felt a fire sparking in his belly again. _"Kuu-chan..."_ He snuggled suggestively into the bluenette's arms. "Can we finish what we started?"

_"Holy Jesus..."_ Sora gasped as he felt Sunao pressing against him. "Already?"

_"Kuu-chan..."_ Sunao almost pouted, feeling the warm feeling of arousal take over his body. "I need to feel you..."

"Well..."

Sora took the other by a slight surprise when he pinned him down onto the bed.

"Who could ever resist that cute little face?"

Sunao would just have to hit him for calling him little later.

* * *

_**"Kuu-chan... Kuu-chan..."**_

_**Sora's fingers wove through pink hair as the call of his name drove him to near insanity. The writhing body beneath him gasped and panted with every touch he felt and move they made.**_

_**"Louder..." Sora growled in lust, nipping the boy's neck. He felt Sunao tensing a bit, smirking as he knew that meant he was blushing.**_

_**"Kuu-chan!... Oh God!"**_

_**"That's right..."**_

_**Sora intertwined their fingers together as their lips joined again. Not a second later, a muffled scream came from Sunao's throat.**_

_**"Sora..." he gasped with need.**_

* * *

Sora, wearing light blue pajama pants with Mickey Mouses on them and a black tank top, smiled at the body of the sick, slumbering boy on their bed. He was happy to see that Sunao could finally rest at peace without needing to throw up. He kissed the boy on the forehead soothingly before he stood and wandered to their small bookshelf. He picked up a book titled _Azure Dreams_ before he settled back into bed with Sunao. (1)

Sora opened up to the first page. _Chapter I: Forbidden Fruits._

_**Nobody would ever guess what was going on between the two, not in one-million years. Sure, they were best friends, but no one at the boarding school would ever guess what they were like a night, beneath the sheets...**_

_**"K... Katsu!!" was called just a little too loudly by the small, albino beneath the large, muscular male with the darkest of dark black hair.**_

_**"Ssh," Katsu pulled the feminine-looking body onto his lap. "Keep as quiet as possible, okay? We can't be caught... we'll be kicked out of here."**_

_**"Katsu-kun..."**_

_**"Haru..."**_

_**"- Kyah!!"**_

_**Haru stared up, wide-eyed, at Katsu within the dark.**_

_**"You love the thought of being caught, don't you, little one?"**_

A tad too noisily, Sora slammed the book shut and covered his blushing head with a blanket. Groaning in frustration, Sunao's eyes cracked open.

"Sora, you woke me up..." he whined, sitting his naked body up.

_"G-go-go-go-gomen nasai..."_ Sora stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

Blinking tiredly, Sunao's eyes caught sight of the BL novel laid on the bed.

"You actually decided to read a book?" he asked, picking it up by the binding.

**_"That's no book, that's smut!! Plain and simple!!"_** Sora exclaimed.

"You just want everyone to hear us, don't you?" Sunao sighed.

_**"QUIT QUOTING IT!!!"**_

_**THWACK!!!**_

_**"DON'T YOU DARE TO EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EEEEVVVVEEEERRRR YELL AT ME AGAIN, SORA HASHIBA!!!"**_ Sunao shouted, slamming the binding of the book onto the top of the bluenette's head over and over again. _**"NOW, BE QUIET!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"**_

Sora vowed to never touch another book ever again as Sunao tossed _Azure Dreams_ to the floor, rolled over in a huff, and attempted to go back to sleep whilst angry.

"... I'm sorry, Nao-kun..."

Sighing, Sunao sat back up and surprised the other boy by kissing him on the mouth.

"No, I'm sorry, Sora..." Sunao said before he slipped from the bed and began to gather his discarded pajamas. "I'm just getting a little too cranky from being so feverish..."

"That's understandable," Sora said, rubbing the top of his head with one hand as he stood up. "We all have our cranky moments, you know; especially when we've been sick forever."

Clothed from the waist down now, Sunao let out a sigh as he slipped his arms into his pajama top.

"Maybe you're right... maybe I should go to a doctor." Sunao said as he began to button up his pajama shirt. "I'll call Nanami-chan in the morning and ask him to call Ayano-chan for me, see if he can fit me in anywhere soon..."

"Good idea," Sora said, wrapping his arms around Sunao from behind him. "But, how about you get back in bed and I go call him quick?" he asked as he began to unbutton Sunao's top again.

"Kuu-chan, we just got through with it... don't tell me you need another round _**already?**_" Sunao groaned.

"No, you've been wearing these sweaty things all afternoon," Sora responded. "And like that's easy for you to say. You got hard again right after Matsuri left us alone."

"You're so mean to me..." Sunao whined.

"Aw, Nao, come on," Sora kissed him atop of the head. "I'm just kidding."

"Meanie, meanie, meanie..." Sunao mumbled. "You're so mean..."

"Aw..." Sora's hand trailed up his face to wipe the little tears from his eyes. "Nao-kun, gomene..."

"I guess I can forgive you..." Sunao giggled.

"Okay, well," Sora chuckled as he let go of the younger boy and kissed his cheek. "You get out of those dirty clothes, put on some clean ones, and hop right back into bed. I'll go call Nanami-chan and ask him about Ayano-chan."

"Should I even bother with putting on more clothes?" Sunao asked, looking at Sora over his shoulder as he dropped his shirt down to his elbows. "You're just gonna end up strippin' me down stark naked again later."

"Psh, and I'm the one who thought of having another round first?" Sora asked before he opened the door.

"Save it for the sheets, Hashiba," Sunao just so happened to call before the door closed behind the bluenette.

* * *

_**"S-Sora..."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**Sunao trembled beneath the larger, more muscular body over him. He could feel it; they were so close...**_

_**"Daisuki yo..." he uttered just before he gave a loud cry. He didn't realize it took minutes for him and Sora to come down from their high.**_

_**"Daisuki yo..." Sora repeated.**_

_**"Zutto..." they recited.**_

* * *

"... Right.... Okay, thanks. Bye."

Sora pocketed his cell phone as he opened the door again.

"Tadaima-"

_**"Kuu-chan!!"**_

**_"- Oof!!"_** Sora toppled over, whacking his head on the ajar door with enough force to close it. "N-Nao!! What are you doing?!"

"I missed you..." Sunao pouted, breaking out his shining pink eyes as he looked at Sora's sky blue eyes.

"U-uh..." Sora wrapped his arms around Sunao's shoulders as he rose them to their feet. "You're naked, Sunao..."

"I can't wait much longer, Sora..." Sunao whimpered, snuggling his body against the bluenette.

"Nao, you're starting to scare me a little..." Sora stuttered as feather-soft lips kissed on his neck.

"Sora..."

Sora himself could have whined at the sudden loss of contact and body heat, but quickly bit on his tongue to keep such noises down.

He was the seme, after all.

He also, however, brought his hand up to grip his nose at the sight of the pink-haired boy. Sunao had laid his body down on the bed with his hair fanned out beneath him, his hands in gentle fists on either side of his face, and his legs in such a position where his knees shadowed the area between them. Everything about it screamed "I'm an innocent little uke, but hey, I know my way around my seme".

Smirking, Sora let his nose go, and like a predator to its prey, he crept over to the bed before hopping onto Sunao and pinning him down forcefully.

Why complain about having sex?

Little did Sora know, he was in for a long night.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

1: _Azure Dreams_, if I remember, is a PlayStation video game my brothers and I used to play years and years ago. I picked this a bit randomly because I thought it would fit as the name of a yaoi novel.

Gash and Skylar: _**IT IS COMPLETE!!! X3 YAY FOR FIRST CHAPPY!!!**_

Aki: ... Oh my God, there was so much lemon-scented stuff in there that I think the entire gay community just got boners.

Gash: (Scoffs) As if, I kinda suck at this stuff since it's kinda embarrassing to write...

Aki: You weren't saying that when you wrote two for your 5D's fic.

Gash: (Smacks forehead) That's different!!

Aki: I don't see how.

Skylar: Well, you did say yourself that you're a bitch, Aki.

Aki: -.-' Why don't I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?

Zeon: Just smile and nod, Autumn-chan.

Gash: So... (Smiles brightly) Whaddaya guys think? ^-^ Please tell me!!

Skylar: And tell her in writing, please!!

Gash: A.K.A....

Gash and Skylar: _**Read, review, and add it to your alerts list!! And your favorites list if you feel like that, too!!**_ ^______^

Mimi: _**Pyupyu pyu!!**_ ^o^

Zeon: Review or I will steal your soul.

(_**GASH-CHAN NOTE!!!**_... Hey, how are you guys? Good? Good! ^-^ Okay, well, a few days ago I was bored out of my mind and wrote down all of these little fun-facts regarding the Sukisho characters' seiyus (Japanese voice actors), and I thought they'd be fun to put at the end of each chapter of this!! So, here's one!!)

Fun-fact: Sunao and Ran's Japanese voice actor (they were voiced by the same person) also does the Japanese dub voice for Ed from _Ed, Edd, N' Eddy_.


	2. The Potato Lump

Gash: Welcome, one and all, to chapter two of _He's Having A Baby_!! For those of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted and such, thank you!!

Skylar: And for those of you who didn't, fuck you!! ^-^

Gash: o.o Le gaspth, Twinny-chan!! Why such language?

Skylar: Because you slave all day over a hot Notepad and deserve people praising the hell out of you!!

Zeon: I can manipulate them into pressing the review button and writing something down for her.

Skylar: Sweet, you do that!! I'll go grab my cleaver and chop their heads off!! :D

Gash: O.O Don't go crazy on me now, guys...

Aki: I never thought I'd hear you say those words, Gash-chan...

Gash: ?_____? What words, Akk-Akks?

Aki: -.-' Why do I even bother anymore? **_REALLY?_** What's the point?

Skylar: Now then...

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I do own Sora and Sunao's baby!! :D

Aki: **_WHY YOU LITTLE-_**

* * *

"Why on earth are you making me do this?..."

_"Kuu-chan, I'm siiiiiiiick..."_

Sora sighed, adjusting the boy he carried in his arms like a bride.

"Couldn't we at least make this a piggy-back, not a bridal carry?" Sora asked. "People are gonna get the wrong idea about us..."

"I can't hang onto you like that, I might fall off." Sunao responded. "And besides, if any girls or any other guys look at you, they'll know that you're already mine."

"Possessive much?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"At least we're not like Yoru and Ran..." Sunao said.

"True there..."

Sora smiled a bit when Sunao rested his head against his shoulder. At least he wasn't the heaviest of people to carry; although, he was sure to keep his mouth shut about telling the pinkette that it felt like he had gotten a little heavier than he remembered. If he did somehow manage to let that slip out of his mouth, he imagined that Sunao would grab the most nearby object - or just use his fists - to whack him across the face both ways, upside the head, downside the head, on the back of the head and on the top of the head and then proceed to give him such a tongue-lashing he didn't want to begin imagining.

"We should be at Ayano-chan's hospital soon," Sora said to distract himself from the thoughts of physical and oral punishments - no sexual pun intended there, folks. "I think the entrance is just around the corner and down the street."

"Good," Sunao said, nuzzling into Sora's neck and shoulder, feeling ever-grateful that Sora was being kind enough to carry him. "I hope we won't have long to wait."

"Ayano-chan called this morning and said he was keeping his schedule clear for us, saying as he owes us a bit of a favor from when we had to be drugged and brought here for tests."

"... That's... is _thoughtful_ the word I'm looking for?" Sunao asked.

"I dunno," Sora said as he turned the corner. "Ah, there it is! Just up ahead!"

"Great." Sunao said, loosening his arms around Sora's neck. "Thanks for carrying me so long, but, I think I can manage a little stretch to the building-"

"Nuh-uh, Nao-kun," Sora said, tightening his arms around the sickly boy and holding him up a little higher against his body. "I said I'd carry you and I will."

"... Thanks, Kuu-chan..." Sunao kissed Sora's cheek before settling himself back down as comfortably as he could get. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

"That's because I love you so much," Sora responded.

"Aw..." Sunao kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and then pulled away so they wouldn't swerve out of control. "I love you, too..."

"I love you so much..." Sora repeated.

"I love you more..."

"No, I love you more..."

Sora hadn't even noticed how mushy-gushy they had gotten after being together for over a year. He and Sunao had never even paid any heed to the comments Matsuri said about making him want to yak just hearing them talk to each other lovey-dovey like. Like Matsuri was one to talk, though. He definitely had his moments with Soushi-sama. Nanami thought it was sweet, and Shinichirou, too, tried to not vomit.

Ah, well... the things you do for love.

**Sora: "The Potato Lump."**

"Good morning, Sora and Sunao!"

Ayano seemed just a smidge too cheerful for Sunao's liking. His bright, smiling and cheerful face seemed to ease his nerves a bit, though.

"So," Ayano pushed the exam room door closed with his hip. He gripped the clipboard in his hands just over his stomach. "What seems to be the problem, Sunao-kun?"

Sunao's eyes stared up at the ceiling as he rolled his head back in thought, letting a breath past his lips.

"Dear God, where to begin?" he asked, trying to ignore the goosebumps on his skin from wearing nothing but a paper-like gown and his boxer-briefs.

"How about the fact that you've been sick for over a week?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah, lets start there." Sunao said, bringing his head back down.

"You've been sick for that long?" Ayano asked, opening the clipboard up and taking a pen from his breast pocket. He clicked it open and began to jot down little notes. "Sick how, exactly?"

"Well, he's been having slight fevers," Sora said.

"And I've been throwing up nearly every day, too." Sunao added. "And at different times, too. Sometimes in the middle of the night, right before school, in the middle of school, after school, during the evening..."

"And I don't know if this is something to be worried about, but he's also been having a bit of a sexual appetite." Sora added.

"Sexual appetite?" Sunao questioned, giving Sora a look.

"Sunao, we did it almost twenty times since last night!"

"Your math sucks, Kuu-chan... it was more like twelve."

"Wow," Ayano chuckled. "You teenagers sure have crazy hormones."

"I'm being serious, Ayano-chan." Sora said. "I'm getting worried about him. No matter how much sleep he gets, he never gets better."

"And by _sleep_, you mean actual sleep, and not sex sleep, right?" Ayano asked.

"Yes, I mean actual sleep..."

"Well," Ayano clicked his pen shut and placed it back in his pocket. "No need to worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, Ayano-chan." Sora said.

"I'll just have to run a few little tests," Ayano said. "A urine test and a blood test, then I'll do a bit of a physical examination to check for lumps or tender areas."

"Come to think of it..." Sunao lifted his hands up to his chest. "My nipples have been a little sensitive lately..."

"**_A _little_?_** I've barely got to touch them anymore to make you scream." Sora said.

"Sensitive how?" Ayano asked, placing his hands where Sunao's hand had just rested. Immediately, he noticed the pink-haired boy tensed and his face turned red.

"I don't know... kind of sore... tingly... and... uh..." Sunao bit his bottom lip. "It feels really good when they're touched..."

"Well," Ayano stood back up straight, his hands lifting from the teen's chest. "That certainly is strange. Question, though. Is it just on your nipples, or is it also around them, too?"

"Y-yeah..." Sunao responded. "More so just sore around them, though. The sensitivity and tingliness is mainly directly on them."

"I'll have to check them for lumps in a bit," Ayano said before he opened up a cabinet. "Even though it's rare for teenagers to contract it, you may have tumors in your breast area."

"Tumors?" Sora asked. "... Wait, tumors as if in... cancerous?"

"Cancerous or malignant," Ayano responded. "Males, like females, can develop breast cancer... but don't worry. Judging from Sunao-kun's symptoms, that one is the least of our worries right now."

"Thank God..." Sora sighed as Sunao rubbed his chest with his hands over the gown material.

"Here, Sunao-kun."

Ayano tossed the pinkette a plastic cup with a green twist-on lid, and he only just caught it.

"The bathroom's right in there," Ayano said, pointing to a door to the left of the examination table. "Pee in the cup and we'll get the urine test done and over with, and while we wait for those results, I'll draw some blood and order some tests on that."

"Okay..." Sunao hopped down from the table and trotted on bare feet to the bathroom door, closing it behind himself.

"Wait, I almost forgot," Sora turned his head to Ayano again. "He's also been complaining that he's been having odd stomach cramps at several different times of the day and night. And he said his feet have been feeling very swollen and sore, too. And he's been fatigued, too."

"Thank you, Sora. Every bit of information is vital." Ayano said, clicking his pen open again and opening the clipboard again. He jotted down what Sora had said. "Anything else unusual?"

"Unusual how?"

"Anything, really. How's he been feeling?" Ayano asked. "You know, emotional-wise?"

"... Well, when he's sex-driven, really affectionate and innocent. If he gets mad about something, it's _**really fucking mad**_ - he kept on striking me with a book yesterday for yelling at him when I got freaked out." Sora responded. "I... think that's it."

"Hm..." Ayano wrote down the last bit before he clicked his pen closed again and re-pocketed it.

"Did you think that just because the door was closed that I couldn't hear you?" Sunao asked in an annoyed tone as he marched out of the bathroom with the urine cup filled closely to the top with the green top on it so it wouldn't spill.

"I'm sorry, Sunao-kun. I wasn't trying to be secretive." Ayano said as the boy handed him the cup. "But, actually, I don't think we need to run a blood test."

"Huh?" Sunao blinked. "Really?" he asked. "How come?"

"I have a vague idea," Ayano said as he opened the door. "You can leave your clothes here for now, Sunao-kun." He headed out the door. "I'm going to ask a nurse to run this through the lab quickly. I'll be right back to fetch you two."

Sunao felt a pang of worry burst in his stomach and spread to every inch of his body after Ayano closed the door behind himself.

"Kuu-chan, I'm scared now..."

_"Sssh..."_ Sora wrapped his arms around Sunao, holding onto the boy tightly. _"Sssh, sssh, sssh, sssh, sssh, sssh, sssh..."_ he shushed, rocking Sunao in his arms. "Don't you worry, okay? I'll be right here every step of the way..."

_"Thank you..."_ Sunao whispered, snuggling into Sora's much warmer body. _"Kuu-chan..."_

* * *

"Right this way,"

Slowly and unsure, Sunao walked into the room with Sora right behind him. Ayano closed the door behind them.

"Climb on up to the table, Sunao-kun. I'll get this thing running,"

Even though Sora had already comforted him, he tightened his grip on the bluenette's hand before he climbed up onto the exam table.

"Why does this feel cushiony?" Sunao questioned.

"So you can be relaxed and comfortable," Ayano replied.

"What exactly is going on, Ayano-chan?" Sora asked, both of his hands holding onto Sunao's tightly.

"I'm checking for out-of-the-ordinary things in the stomach area," Ayano responded, clicking a few more buttons on a small keyboard before he picked up something attached to the nearby machine; it looked like a plastic, electric shaver only without razor blades or anything of that sort on it, and there was a wire coming from its narrower end. "In order to look for them, I'm performing an ultra-sound."

"I thought those were for girls," Sora said.

"No, they're used to check up on organs and such; say, like, for some reason you're wetting the bed and you're too old to be doing it. We perform ultra-sounds to check and see if the tubes connecting your kidneys and bladder are the right size."

"I never knew that," Sora said. "I thought it was just for girls because of the sonograms they need if they get knocked up."

"Lift up your gown, Sunao-kun. I need to spread on the gel first,"

"Okay..."

Shivering at the cold, Sunao adjusted his body a bit so he could lift up the gown enough to get his stomach uncovered. Not a moment later, Ayano squirted a bluish-green like gel onto his stomach from a bottle.

_**"- Shit!! Shit shit shit shit shit!! That's cold that's cold!! It's really really cold!!"**_ Sunao exclaimed.

"Gomene," Ayano said, spreading the substance about onto Sunao's stomach. "Bear with it for a little while, okay?"

Sunao felt his teeth chattering a little bit when the rounded end of the wand was placed on his skin. It, too, was rather cold.

"Now, let's see..." Ayano said more to himself than the two teenage boys in the room. His eyes were locked onto the screen of the machine, his hand moving the wand on Sunao's belly slowly. "_Where are yoooooou... bububububa... **ah-ha!!**_ There it is!!"

Lifting their heads up, pink eyes and blue eyes looked to the screen. Within an abyss of black, their eyes laid onto what looked like a slightly lumpy, potato-shaped... well, lump.

"What the... what the hell is that thing?" Sunao asked, blinking in confusion.

"Hang on one second," Ayano said, leaning down to click a few more buttons on the small keyboard. "Ah, there we are!!"

Sunao blinked as the sound of a train running on tracks was heard. Very softly. He looked up, seeing a small little speaker atop of the screen. When he looked back down to the screen, he screeched when he saw the potato lump move.

"What the hell is that thing?! What's going on?!" Sunao demanded in a panicking tone, pushing Ayano's hand from his body and jumping to his feet. "What the hell was that?! What in the name of fucking Christ and heavens above was-"

"Congradulations," Ayano said, ever-smiling at the two boys.

"For what?! Being sick, you twisted man?!" Sunao shrieked. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Sora-kun, Sunao-kun," Ayano took one of their hands each. "Let me be the first to congratulate you two! I hope this news will excite you..."

"What news?!" Sunao growled. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Sunao-kun," Ayano's smile widened. "You're pregnant."

Freezing, his words caught in his throat, Sunao felt his pupils dilate.

"... Excuse me?"

"What was that?..." Sora asked, jaw-dropped and blinking.

"That little lump in there," Ayano leaned down and gave Sunao's stomach a gentle rub. "Is a baby growing at about eight or nine weeks old. That sound that came up on the machine was its heartbeat."

"... Uh..." Sunao then put on as serious a face as he could muster. "Okay, if this is a sick joke, this is not funny!! If Matsuri put you guys up to this then just tell him I'm sorry for using puking my guts out as an excuse to get out of club work!! If he-"

"Sunao-kun, I'm not kidding." Ayano responded. "If you don't want to take my word for this, then just wait for the urine test to come back. If the hormone levels are higher than they should be, then, well, soon enough, that little potato lump will bake in the oven and turn into a baked potato."

**_"_English,_ please!!"_**

_"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sora and Sunao with a baby carriage!"_ Ayano sung.

"... Pregnant?" Sora repeated.

Taking a gasping breath, Sunao looked down at his stomach. He placed his hands just above his bellybutton, ignoring the feeling of the ultra-sound gel on his skin through the gown.

_"... Oh my God..."_ he uttered.

_**THUMP!!!**_

"Sora-kun?" Ayano leaned down over the fainted bluenette's body. "Are you alright?"

* * *

**_"I can't believe I did this to you!!"_**

"Kuu-chan, you're making a scene..." Sunao said, adjusting the paper shopping bag in his arms.

**_"Would you rather have me jump out the window head-first and get killed or near-killed again?!"_**

"You won't survive this time without Yoru," Sunao said, opening their dorm room door. "Remember? We've got him and Ran in hiding at Nanami and Nii-chan's apartment until we've got the necessary paperwork saying that they're our long-lost twin brothers."

"Yeah, then they'll have to do Matsuri's bidding in club if they're not too busy trying to have sex in every possible place and time..." Sora mumbled as the pinkette closed their door. As he plopped down onto their bed, he looked at Sunao helplessly. "Nao-kun, please tell me that the entire hospital visit we just had was nothing but a crazy dream..."

"I wish I could, Kuu-chan..." Sunao said, sitting down next to him. He held the bag with one arm now as he placed his hand on Sora's knee. "But... hell, I still feel like this is all just one, huge haze..."

"I'm sorry for hopelessly stuttering on the bus ride back; I know it must have been embarrassing for you..." Sora said, placing his hand over Sunao's.

"Well, it wasn't a total loss," Sunao said, reaching into the bag. "That nice pregnant lady did give me her spare bottle of prenatal vitamins and recommended me to a great maternity doctor."

"Could we please get those pregnancy test results first, though?" Sora asked.

"Sure, but..." Sunao dumped out the contents of the shopping bag onto the bed. One-liter ginger ale bottles, Ritz crackers, Saltine crackers, oyster crackers, an orange bottle containing the vitamins the woman gave to Sunao, and then, of course, all four pregnancy test boxes Sora had decided to get - just to be careful. "Isn't one enough? This is the most accurate test that money can buy," He picked up one of the boxes. "Especially since it says **_Not Pregnant_** and _**Pregnant**_ over having to color-code it."

"The slight fatigue I had after fainting may have messed with my thinking..." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But, remember in Sex Ed. when they said that 1 out of 4 people can misread traditional pregnancy tests? And that they can sometimes give off false results?"

"Sora, Ayano-chan said it himself that we've got a baby growing in me around eight to nine weeks old. We heard the heartbeat, we saw it moving around in there..." He giggled a little bit into his hand. "_The potato lump_... I think I might have to start calling it that until we know if it's a boy or a girl."

"... S-Sunao..." Sora blinked. "You... really want to keep it?"

"... I wish I could say **_yes_** right away, but..." Sunao looked down at his feet. "There's no precedent for this. You heard Ayano-chan before... he said that males are ten times more likely to miscarry within the first trimester over females. And abortion... you know how touchy of a subject that is." He wove his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs. "You know my parents abandoned me when I was just a baby... I can't imagine doing something like that to little potato lump."

"This is all happening so quickly..." Sora said, raking a hand through his hair. "I mean, yeah, so far we've worked out great together, but... marriage and then a baby carriage?"

"Listen," Sunao took Sora's hands and looked him in the eyes. "You stick out here and I'll go pee on the tests... maybe they'll help you let things soak in."

Sora merely nodded in response. As soon as he heard the bathroom door shut, he dropped down onto his back on the bed, bouncing on it a bit from the mattress springs.

"I can just imagine what Nii-chan's gonna say now..." Sora said to himself. "_**'Way to go, dumbass!!'**_"

* * *

_**"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase?"**_

"Gaku, _**shut up!!**_" Sunao growled as he and Sora led the two others behind them up the stair case.

"_Aw_, how come you can't tell me?" Gaku pouted.

"Because, we can't say it right now!!"

"I'm being as patient as I can be..." Matsuri then began to squirm. _**"But I can't be patient much longer!!"**_

"I told you, we're gonna tell you guys all at the same time - with Nanami-chan and Nii-chan there with us." Sunao responded.

Gaku continued to whine, moan and groan like a young child whose mother won't give him candy, and Matsuri squirmed around like he had to pee because he was getting excited. The two were polar opposites... but both tied with their scores in the annoying category when it came down to it.

Thankfully, though, soon they knocked on the door of Nanami and Shinichirou's apartment. When the door opened, they were greeted by a smiling Nanami, whom bore an apron and a white bandanna on his head.

"Oh, you're here!" Nanami said, stepping to the side. "Come on in, and shoes off; supper's almost ready!"

"Arigatou," Sunao said as they stepped inside.

"How did everything at the doctor's go today, Sunao-kun?" Nanami asked after the four boys stepped inside. He closed the door.

"Doctor?" Gaku questioned. "Oh no!! Sunao-kun's news is bad news!!"

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! NAO-KUN, YOU CAN'T DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!"**_ Matsuri shouted, clinging to the boy tightly.

**_"Ge-get off of me!! And quit your crying!!"_** Sunao shoved Matsuri off of him, whom stared up at him with overly-dramatically sad and watering eyes. _**"You, too, Gaku!!"**_

Gaku, whom was crying buckets of tears, wiping his eyes with one hand and his nose with the other, peeked up at Sunao. When he saw the pinkette's glare, he immediately regained his composure.

"What the hell is the matter with them?"

"Evening, Nii-chan." Sora greeted as he and Sunao stepped into the hallway, Matsuri and Gaku sniffling and clinging to each other as they followed. Nanami was ever-smiling as he brought up the rear.

"Nanami, I'll have you know that I think Ran's just got to the stove, and, I'd hurry if I were you before he burns himself..." Shinichirou then rolled his eyes. "Again..."

"Oh dear," Nanami said, walking back into the direction of the kitchen. **_"Ran-chan!! Don't touch anything!!"_**

"Thank you, Onii-chan, for inviting us over for supper." Sunao said.

"Well," Shinichirou led the group to the living room. "It's the least we could do for you. We figured that some real food would do your stomach a lot better then the crap they serve at the school."

"Is that why you always bring a boxed lunch?" Sora asked.

"What do you think?"

Yoru, whom was seated in the armchair in the living room, had his nose in a book. As his mismatched eyes scanned the pages, he seemed to not even notice the visitors flooding inside.

"Have a seat anywhere that's free," Shinichirou offered.

"Arigatou," Sora replied.

"I think this is the first time we've been over here, aside from when we helped you guys move in here." Sunao said as he and Sora sat down side-by-side. "There's a lot more space here."

"Yeah, so you kids can actually live here decently during vacations." Shinichirou responded. "Not to mention Nanami's been dropping hints for months about wanting us to get a puppy."

_**"Ooooh, puppies are so adorable!!"**_ Gaku squealed. "Back at home, I've got a golden retriever - and he's really big and fat and strong!! His name's Taro, and I've had him ever since I was ten!! Raising a dog from a puppy is hard work, but it's really fun, especially since they turn into a big baby that's all yours!!"

"Shinichirou-sama, I thought you were always complaining to me that the TV's always on too loud." Yoru said, not lifting his head up.

"That's not the television, baka." Shinichirou responded with a sweat-drop.

"Hm?" Yoru picked his head up from his book. "Oh, right. I forgot; we've got company tonight."

"Being self-centered as usual, I see, Yoru?" Sunao asked.

"No, more like I got bored, picked up a book, and got drawn into it." responded Sora's ex-alter-ego.

"What'cha readin'?" Gaku asked.

"Manga; _**Junjou Romantica**_," he responded.

_"Ooooooh..."_

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Yoru asked.

"Haven't the slightest clue!!" the youngest boy pipped.

"It's about three gay couples; the main one is Akihiko and Misaki, the other two are Hiroki and Nowaki, and then Miyagi and Shinobu." Yoru's eyes went back down to the pages of the book. "I'll admit it is a little too cute for my liking, but it is interesting, none the less."

Shinichirou (as well as Yoru, whom was absorbed in his manga) was the only one who didn't seem to notice or care very much when Ran abruptly fell right over onto his face on the carpet.

_**"I'm boooooooooored!!"**_ he whined like a little child.

"And a hello to you, too," Sunao said with a sweat-drop.

_**"You guys are ten minutes later than you said you'd be!!"**_ Ran whined as his head snapped up. _**"And Yoru started reading that stupid book fifteen minutes ago!!"**_

"Ran, just calm down, would ya?" Sora asked.

_**"Fifteen minutes - fifteen fucking minutes without any attention from him!!"**_ Ran exclaimed, shouting up to the ceiling. **_"It's like he doesn't even hear a word I say, too!! I hate_ Junjou Romantica_!! I hate it I hate it I hate it!!"_**

_"It's hard to not hear that voice of his..."_ Matsuri whispered into Gaku's ear.

**_"I'm boooooooooooored!!"_** Ran repeated as he hugged his knees tightly. **_"Bored bored bored bored, bored bored bored bored, boooooooored!!"_**

"Calm down, Ran-chan," Nanami said as he stuck his head in the doorway. "I'm just setting the table now. Why don't you and Yoru take everyone to wash up?"

"I think he's too busy ignoring me," Ran said, sending a glare in his lover's direction.

"Yoru-chan," Nanami called.

"Hm?" Sora's identical lifted his head up again. "Yes, Nanami-chan?"

"Supper's ready; you and Ran take everyone to go wash up." Nanami said.

"Sure thing," Yoru said, placing his bookmark in the manga book before he closed it and set it on the arm of the armchair.

"Uh, actually, Nanami-chan?"

"Hm?" Nanami turned back into the living room. "What is it, Sunao-kun?"

"Before supper, could..." Sunao paused for a moment. "Could Sora and I tell you guys what we found out?"

_**"It's about time you told us!!"**_ Matsuri exclaimed. _**"You're keeping us on the edge of our seats!!"**_

_**"Hold your tongue,"**_ Sunao growled.

"Of course," Nanami said. He untied the bandanna from his head as he walked in and sat down next to Shinichirou. "What is it?"

"Okay," Sunao stood up from the couch, Sora following in suit. "Before we say anything, will you guys promise not to freak out?" he asked as he began to pace slowly.

"Sunao, is this bad news? Are you in trouble of some sort?" Shinichirou asked.

"No, it is not bad... but it would be really nice if no one flipped a shit or yelled," Sunao responded.

"What's the matter, Sunao-kun? Do you need to have surgery done or what?" Nanami asked.

"Nao-kun," Sora placed his hand onto Sunao's shoulder, which ceased the movement of the other's feet. "I think it'll be best if we just out and tell them."

Giving Sora a nod, Sunao turned so he could see everyone in the room. He sighed.

"I'm pregnant..."

_"... What?"_ Shinichirou uttered.

_"Holy shit..."_ Matsuri whispered.

"... You're pregnant?" Nanami asked.

_**"Hah?"**_ Gaku said, his face blank.

"It means he's having a baby, dumbass." Yoru stated.

"I know what it means... I'm just... _**shocked**_..." Gaku responded.

"... Okay, Sunao, Sora. The joke's over," Shinichirou said, standing up and crossing his arms. "You've got a laugh; now really, tell us what's really going on."

"No, Nii-chan," Sora shook his head. "This is the real deal."

"Ayano-chan had some tests ran at the hospital, and he even ran an ultra-sound," Sunao said. "And when we got back, I even took four pregnancy tests because Sora was in too much shock."

"How the hell did you generate enough pee for four pregnancy tests?" Gaku asked.

"I've been peeing like a waterfall lately," Sunao responded. "But... the ultra-sound showed a little potato lump moving around in my stomach, and Ayano-chan was also able to pick up on its heartbeat, too."

"... Oh my God..." Shinichirou dropped his arms down as he sunk back into his seat. "Oh my **fucking** _God_..." He lifted his head up and looked at the two again. "Is this legite, the both of you? If this is a sick joke-"

_**"Nii-chan, just look!!"**_

Sunao practically tore open his backpack and pulled out all four, white, plastic pregnancy tests.

"The most accurate test on the market, and I not only got a doctor's confirmation, but all four of them came out positive!" Sunao brandished the tests between his knuckles, the word _**Pregnant**_ seen on each of the little digital screens.

"... Nanami, I told you that we should have gotten him birth control for Christmas last year." Shinichirou said, turning his head to the brunette male beside him. He soon blinked, though, when the ever-smiling man stood and walked over to the two teenage boys.

"Congratulations, you two!!" Nanami said, pulling them into his arms. "That's wonderful news!!"

_**"Nanami!!"**_ Shinichirou exclaimed in panic, standing back up onto his feet with his fists at his sides. "You cannot be serious!! They're not ready for a baby - they live with us!! You and I aren't ready to even _**help**_ taking care of one!!"

"What?" Nanami blinked, looking over his shoulder to Shinichirou. "But, I thought you... a few months ago? When I said that we should-"

"Wait a... you meant _**us having a**_ _**baby?!**_ I thought you meant _**us getting a**_ _**puppy!!**_"

Nanami blinked his blue eyes and loosened his arms around the two boys.

"Oh dear..." he said, bringing one of his hands to his mouth. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Shinichirou quivered with his words.

"I've... been off of the pill for five months, now..." Nanami said. Sheepishly, he began to twiddle his index fingers together.

_**"Fi-five months?!"**_ Shinichirou exclaimed. _**"W-we haven't been using condoms ever since you started using it!!"**_

"Well, birth control and condoms are both roughly ninety-nine percent effective, and..." Nanami twiddled his fingers a little more. "I... I thought that since we're married now, then, we could start a family of our own... I thought that Sora and Sunao would like the idea of having a little brother or sister to have around."

"... Wh-what are you saying?" Shinichirou asked.

Sighing, Nanami reached into the pocket of his apron. He pulled out the same brand of pregnancy test Sunao had.

"Four weeks, give or take."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Random orchestra: (Plays a_** "Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!"**_)

Gash: I betcha no one saw that part coming, did ya? ^-^

Aki: Which part?

Zeon: The end part, doy.

Gash and Skylar: (Giggle) End. XD

Mimi: (Giggly pyus) ^o^

Gash: So... here we have it with chappy two. Twas longer than the first because I wanted the first chappy to be kinda just like an introduction to things; it's kind of like stuff I've been learning in Movie Production. We've got to have an introduction to the characters, the setting, conflict... I know, I can be such a nerd sometimes.

Skylar: Be proud of that fact!!

Gash: And since I just know people are gonna ask "Potato lump? What the fuck?", let me explain. My friend Kayla, her oldest sister's pregnant, and because the baby was only about 10 weeks or so old when she got her first ultra-sound, it looks like a little lump. They dubbed it as "the potato lump" to be cute until they know if it's a boy or a girl (I'm betting it's gonna be a girl, because Kayla's family is of all sisters, no brothers what so ever). I thought it would be cute to use in this. ^_____^ Yay!!

Skylar: And also, remember the authoress note Gashy left in the beginning of chapter one? Just incase you forgot or skipped over it, she decided to give Yoru and Ran their own bodies so they wouldn't interfere with what's going on.

Gash: And part of the reason I got Nanami knocked up as well-

Aki: You word things so damn awkwardly...

Gash: - is because I've been watching _Nine Months_ and _Junior_ recently. Imagine how happy a family they'd be with their babies!!

Skylar: Can't you just picture it?

Gash: Well, we'd better wrap up...

Skylar: Yeah. We'll see you guys next time!! But until them...

Gash and Skylar: Review, please!! They make us happy and keep Zeon from giving you rabies!!

Mimi: Pyupyu pyu!! ^o^

Zeon: (Foams at the mouth) Do you really want to risk not reviewing, punks?

Gash: And, as promised, the next fun-fact is posted below!!... Well, I'm actually putting up two this time... but, enjoy them!!

Fun-fact #1: Ran's Japanese voice actor for the drama CD also voiced Inuyasha from _Inu-Yasha_ and L from _Death Note_.

Fun-fact #2: Yoru's Japanese voice actor also voiced Pandora (Arcana in the dub) from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and Takuma Saiou from _Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X_.


	3. Decided

Gash: Welcome to chapter three!! ^-^ Heh... I'm kinda liking the idea of putting authoress notes before the chapter as well as after it!!

Zeon: Well, it can be fun.

Gash: I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed; I appreciate reviews, even if I only get one sometimes!!

Aki: You've only got one review per chapter right now...

Skylar: (Sharpening her cleaver with a wicked grin) That will soon change...

Gash: Okay! So, last chappy, we found out that both Sunao **_AND_** Nanami-chan are preggers!!

Skylar: Twas a bit of a cliffhanger, was it not?

Gash: ... Monkey cheese? ?____?

Aki: (Mumbles) Baka...

Gash: Eh, well, that's all I have to say right now!! Now then, Sky-chan, if you would do the honors, please? ^-^

Skylar: Sure thing! ^-^ Now then...

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I do own Sora and Sunao's baby!! :D

Aki: _**WHY YOU LITTLE-**_

* * *

"I'll give you some props, Sora," Yoru began as the boys were all in two lines for the sinks in the bathroom. "At first, I thought this evening was going to be boring, but now..."

_**"I'll show him a boring evening when I tie him to the bed and torture the hell out of him later..."**_ Ran growled in a low tone, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Did you say something, Kitten pie?"

Ran put on a completely straight face when Yoru looked over at him.

_"Nope! Not a word, my sweet honey!~"_ he sung in response.

"Okay, just checking." Yoru then turned his head back to Sora, who's face he could see was filled with unamusement upon it in the mirror's reflection. He then put on a slightly smug face as his arms crossed on his chest. "I have never seen Shinichirou-sama so damn speechless before. You've got some strong swimmers..."

"Shut up..." Sora growled.

"What? Don't you find it even the least bit funny that you two - who have only been together for almost two years - versus Ran and I, were the first of the both of us two couples to get knocked up?"

"Come to think of it, I am surprised by that fact." Gaku commented.

_"Sooooooooooooo..."_ Ran, standing on his tiptoes behind Sunao, leaned forwards and rested his chin on his creator's shoulder. "If you're pregnant,"

"Shut up, Ran." Sunao said simply as he dried his hands with a towel.

"Then..." Ran continued, as if deaf to Sunao's words. "Does that mean your stomach's gonna get all big and fat, and you'll be even moodier than normal? And also, would that mean I'd be the cuter one out of the both of us because of how dumb you'd look?"

"Do you think this is funny, Ran?" Sunao asked, turning around abruptly so quickly his ponytail flung into Ran's face.

"A little, yes. Why?"

"You have no fucking idea how much of a serious matter this is!!" Sunao exclaimed as Ran parted his hair in order to look back at him. "I'm pregnant... and I've only known for a few hours, so I haven't really been able to think of how exactly I feel about this!! One moment I feel _'Oh my God, I'm gonna be a mama!!'_, the next it's _'Oh my _**FUCKING GOD**_, there's a potato lump baby in my belly!!'_, and then again it changes to **_'It's gonna come out of _WHERE?!?!_'_**"

"What's so bad about where it'll come out of?" Gaku questioned.

"Think about that for a second." Yoru commented.

"Look, we are just a few minutes away from sitting down to a very awkward dinner - so damn awkward that hearing the forks and knives on the china will make everyone feel uneasier than a gecko among kamodo dragons." Sunao began. "Given the fact that Nanami-chan and Nii-chan were on two separate pages, we can't forget the fact that-"

**_"IT'S GONNA COME OUT OF _WHERE?!?!_"_** Gaku screeched.

"... Okay, so I don't eat up too much more time, let's not bring any of this up at dinner, okay?" Sunao asked.

"No arguements there; who would want to talk about potato lump if there's potatos to eat?" Sora asked.

**Sora: "Decided."**

"I feel like the biggest asshole of all assholes who ever lived..."

"Shinichirou, I told you, quit freaking out over this..." Nanami said, boredly chasing a small ball of rice around the chicken on his plate. "I know now that the next time I want to talk to you about something, I've got to stop with the subtle hints and just be much more blunt."

"If you ask me, you're usually very blunt." Yoru said. Sora sent him death glares the entire time for popping in comments with his opinion in them. He completely failed to notice the glares of "pure hatred" Ran sent his way.

"Nao-kun," Nanami began, raising his head and looking in the pinkette's direction. Said boy picked up his head, his feigned interest in his plate dissipating. "You've got that look on your face again."

"What look?" Sunao questioned, his expression not completely hiding the fact that he hadn't been paying much attention.

"Nao..."

Sighing in defeat, Sunao placed down his fork and laid his head upon his hand.

"I just really have a spinning mind right now..." he responded. "I keep on thinking this is all just one, big, disappointing dream that I'm gonna wake up from any minute now."

"What would be so disappointing about it, Nao-kun?" Matsuri asked with an odd softness added into his voice. "Then you wouldn't really be pregnant for real..."

"Yeah, but, now that I've found out there's actually a baby inside of me, I've... grown sort of attached to it." Sunao continued. "... I've made up my mind; I'm staying pregnant."

"Hah?" Gaku asked.

"It means he's going to have the baby, dumbass." Yoru said.

"I know that much!!" Gaku responded. "But... then you're gonna get all big and huge, it'll take you forever to get back into your girlish figure, and then you're eventually going to have to tell the school that you're pregnant, and you might not even be able to go on any field trips if we have any this year!!"

"Whatever; Kuu-chan and I were just going to relax on field trip days, anyways..." Sunao responded, picking his fork back up.

"Nao, that is still a very tough decision to make... you haven't even considered..." Shinichirou bit his lip lightly. "The A-word?"

"Those places smell like urine and bathroom cleansers; I wouldn't trust them if I were you, Nao-kun." Matsuri said.

"Why the hell were you in one of those places before, Matsuri-chan?" Sora asked, sweat-dropping.

"Soushi-sama says that's what they're like," Matsuri responded. "I'd _**never**_ set foot in a place like that."

"... I'll question Soushi later..." Shinichirou said.

"Nao-kun, I think it's a wonderful thing that you've decided to keep it," Nanami smiled. "It's not going to be easy, but, it'll be well worth it, in the long-run."

"What if you start giving birth during the graduation ceremony?" Ran asked. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

"That's highly unlikely; Ayano-chan says I'm eight or nine weeks in, and that's the second month. There's nine months total for pregnancy, and by the time the end of May comes, I'd only be at seven months, so..."

"I'd be around six months at that time myself," Nanami said.

"This is gonna be a little weird, Nanami-chan, Nii-chan..." Sora said.

"How so?" Shinichirou asked.

"Sunao and I are having a baby... you're having a baby... we're gonna be parents and big brothers all at once." Sora responded.

"Come now, Sora," Nanami reached across the table, placing a gentle hand over Sora's. "We've always been a little family through thick and thin, and we can go through this all together."

"That's right," Shinichirou said. "Sunao's only a month ahead of Nanami in pregnancy, but none the less, they're both expecting."

"How about this, Nao-kun?" Nanami began, turning his head to the pink-eyed boy. "We can do some things together like shopping for good foods for us to eat, going to the doctor, picking out things for the nursery..."

"That... that sounds wonderful." Sunao smiled. "I'm lucky I won't have to experience this alone..."

"Sunao, you'll never be alone!!" Matsuri declared, smacking a hand down onto the table. Everything bounced up about an inch into the air before settling back down; nothing spilled or was put out of place. "So long as there's everyone here, we can do anything together!! _**Nothing's impossible!!**_"

"It's _**impossible**_ to keep you from making cheesy-ass speeches all of the time..." Yoru said.

"Matsuri-chan's right, Sunao," Sora said, taking the pinkette's hand in his. "Besides, I'll never leave your side... this is our baby we're talking about. It's ours and only ours..."

"Oh, Kuu-chan... you're so sweet..."

Ran growled lightly as Sunao giggled.

**_"Yoru, if you don't knock me up tonight, I will _cut it off..._"_** Ran huffed.

"Not unless you're too busy _**biting it...**_" Yoru retorted.

_**"Enough of that talk, we're eating dinner!!"**_ Shinichirou snapped.

* * *

_**"Oyasumi nasai!! Be safe on the walk home!!"**_ Nanami called, waving at the four boys as they headed down the hallway.

_**"We will, Okaa-sama!!"**_ Sora called back.

**_"Bye, guys!! Thanks for having us!!"_** Matsuri called.

_**"Oyasumi nasaaaaai!!"**_ Sunao and Gaku called.

_**"Oyasumi nasai!!"**_

When the door closed off the apartment to the rest of the world, the four current occupants all sat themselves down in the living room.

"Shinichirou, did you see that coming when they sat us down here?" Nanami asked as Yoru lazily and half-paying-attention-to scanned through the television channels.

"It didn't cross my mind at all," Shinichirou responded. "Worst-case scenario I had playing in my head was that he's got cancer, or he needed surgery, he's got a rare condition... everything except that.... We're going to be grandparents before we're actual parents..."

"I'm already Nanami; take away the 'mi' and I'll do fine." Nanami responded.

"I can't believe you still call your husband by his surname," Ran said in an annoyed tone. "Kai is a prettier name than Nanami."

"Old habits die hard, Ran," Nanami responded. "Besides, I really don't mind. I took my married name as Kai Minato-Nanami."

"When Yoru and I get married, I'm taking his surname, hands-down!! Screw 'Fujimori'!!"

"Well," Nanami stood up. "This has been quite the day... I'm going to bed."

"Tired already?" Shinichirou asked.

"Very much so," Nanami responded, looking downwards as he placed his hands on his stomach. "The book I bought, _Cooking A Bun In Your Oven_, it says that the first trimester is usually the hardest, considering it, plus the sixth month, is the time period where you're most likely to miscarry... and it's more likely that boys miscarry over girls."

"Nana-chan," Yoru said, turning his head. "You're girly enough as it is. You'll be fine,"

"Don't call him 'Nana' yet, smart ass," Shinichirou said. "He's got seven months to wait for that."

"So long as Sunao's baby stays alive until then..." Ran said a bit sadly.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Ran-chan," Nanami said with a small smile. "Sunao-kun's going to be just fine. He's going to be a great mama..."

"And so will you," Yoru added. "Hell, we already call you 'Okaa-sama'. There's nothing to it for you; you're a natural."

"Arigatou, Yoru-chan," Nanami said, smiling softly again. "I'm going to go lie down, now," As he turned to the hallway, he looked over his shoulder. "Don't keep the TV on too high."

"Right." Yoru responded.

"I'll be in soon, too, Nanami," Shinichirou said.

"Okay, Shi-Shi," Nanami responded, giggling a bit at his husband's pet name. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai." Yoru and Ran said in unison as Nanami walked down the hallway.

"So..." Shinichirou leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs as Yoru quit his channel surfing. "What are we watching?"

"_Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street_." Yoru responded.

_**"I'll show him a demon barber later..."**_ Ran scowled under his breath.

"Did you say something, Kitten?" Yoru asked, motioning for Ran to sit closer to him.

"Oh, of course not..." Ran responded in a sickly sweet tone, immediately cuddling against Yoru's chest, his slim arms wrapping around a muscled chest as he was held by just as strong arms. Affectionately, he nuzzled his head below Yoru's chin, and he began to make a soft, rumbling sound travel up his throat.

"Purring, eh?" Yoru leaned down and kissed Ran's forehead. "You're so fucking adorable..."

"Don't I know it?" Ran asked sweetly, continuing on with his (not so) innocent act.

"I'm going to bed, _**now.**_"

Yoru smirked at the sound of Shinichirou's hurrying off footsteps down the hallway.

"Works every time..." Yoru said, taking Ran's face into his hands. "Now that we're alone, we can _**not watch the movie**_ together."

"I _**love**_ your devious thinking..." Ran giggled in a seemingly innocent way.

"And I _**love you...**_" Yoru said just before he took the words right out of Ran's mouth.

Unfotunately, that wasn't enough to make Ran forget about torturing him.

* * *

Sighing, Sunao laid his body down onto the bed.

"I never realize how much I like being in our own room unless I've been somewhere different for a while..." Sunao breathed tiredly. "Especially when things like what happened today happen..."

"I know, right?" Sora asked, settling his body over Sunao's carefully. Sweetly, he gave the boy a gentle kiss.

_"Mm..."_ Sunao groaned lightly in a tired tone. His arms wrapped around Sora's arm at the elder boy laid down beside him in his Mickey Mouse pajamas. "School's gonna be rough from now on, isn't it?"

"We can only do our best," Sora responded, wrapping his free arm around the petite boy's body. "We'll get through this... I know we will."

"I sure hope we can..." Sunao said, his hands travelling down to his stomach. He smiled when Sora placed his hands over his. "We're going to be parents... can you believe it?"

"Hardly... right now, at least, what with having only known since this afternoon..." Sora responded. "But... I gotta admit, I am pretty excited... still surprised, too."

_"This is so magical..."_ Sunao whispered, wrapping his arms around Sora's strong body, enjoying every moment of body heat they shared. _"The potato lump is ours... all ours. No one can take that away from us..."_

_"All ours..."_ Sora repeated, covering their bodies with the blankets in the dark room.

"_Zutto..."_ Sunao said softly, losing the battle with keeping his eyes open.

_"Zutto..."_ Sora repeated, kissing the pinkette's forehead. _"Oyasumi nasai, Sunao-kun..."_

And with that, they were asleep.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Gash: ... ~.~ I really gotta stop watching pregnant movies so much, don't I?

Aki: Well, duh!! You've watched _Nine Months_, _Junior_, _Juno_ and anything else I'm forgetting almost every night!!

Gash: T-T I can't help it; they're so cute!!... And damn, this chappy was kinda short and cheesy...

Zeon: All the more to excite the anticipating readers come next round.

Gash: ~.~ My momma what?

Aki: -.-''''''' Never mind...

Gash: Anywho... (Stands on tippy-toes) Tell me, what do you guys really think of this so far? _Please please please please **PUH-LICE** tell me!!_

Aki: ... "Puh-lice"?

Gash and Skylar: _**PUH-LIIIIIIIICE?!?!**_ O.O

Mimi: _**PYU-PYUUUUUUUU?!?!**_ OoO

Gash: In other words...

Gash and Skylar: _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Mimi: _**PYU PYUPYU!!!**_ ^o^

Zeon: Review, or we shall sic Ran on you.

Gash: Now it's time for this chappy's fun-fact!! ^-^ Brought to you by Kellogg's cereals!!

Zeon: (Singing) _K-E-Double L-O-Double Good... Kellogg's best to you!!_

Gash: Now read below for the fun-fact!! ^____^

Fun-fact: Sora's Japanese voice actor also voiced Dufort from _Konjiki No Gasshu Beru_ (aka _Zatch Bell_), and Fiore from _Sailor Moon R: The Movie_.


	4. Baby Kicks And Ranchan's Fits

Gash: _**YAY!!! WE'RE ON CHAPPY FOUR!!!**_

Aki: Joy to the fuckin' world...

Skylar: (Fidgeting) I'm so excited that I can barely stand it, Twinny-chan!! :D

Gash: Me, too!! :D Let's not keep them waiting any longer!!

Skylar: Okay!!

Zeon: Now then...

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I do own Sora and Sunao's baby!! :D

Aki: _**WHY YOU LITTLE-**_

Review responses:

**XigDem Lover** - T-T I _**SO WISH**_ that I had Mickey Mouse PJ's!! Nee-chan's real lucky-ducky.... And don't sweat it, Nee-chan!! I spazz out _**all of the time!!**_ :D

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr** - I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews!! ^-^ Reviews make me feel so happy... o.o And don't worry, Zeon is forbidden to steal peoples' souls if they've reviewed.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"Who is it?" Sunao called. Morning had come again, and while he sat at the edge of the bed brushing his hair, Sora was in the bathroom.

**_"Nagase-kun and I!! Can we come in?!"_** Gaku called chipperly.

"Sure thing!! Let me get the door!!" Sunao responded.

"Oy... how can Gaku be so hyper so early?..." Sora wondered, sweat-dropping as he exited the bathroom.

"God knows, Kuu-chan..." Sunao responded, holding his hair brush in one hand and turning the door knob with the other.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!~" Gaku greeted, smiling brightly as he gave the two dorm occupants a polite bow. Nagase remained standing upright, his eyes seemingly staring ahead at nothing with a very blank expression on his face. He held a basket down at his right side with his hand.

"Ohayou, Gaku-chan, Nagase-sempai." Sunao responded, stepping aside to let them in. "Won't you come in?"

"Arigatou!" Gaku smiled before taking Nagase's free hand and walking them inside.

"Sorry if the place looks a bit messy..." Sunao apologized as he closed the door, leaning against it. "We didn't care much for tidying if I was just gonna throw up anyways..."

"This is nothing; you should see my room!" Gaku responded, waving his arms in the air. "There's piles of my dirty socks and unmentionables almost ready to avalanche over me at any second!"

"I haven't been around to help him do his laundry recently." Nagase explained.

"Yeah... I'm a bit of a dirty person..." Gaku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, Gaku told me the big news last night." Nagase went on. "You're two months pregnant?"

"Yes... we just found out yesterday," Sunao responded, sitting on the edge of the bed again. "Nanami-chan's also a month along into pregnancy, as well."

"Gaku also told me that."

"You're such a gossip..." Sora said, sending a dull look Gaku's way.

"I can't help it; I tell Kai-kun everything!" Gaku pouted.

"I put this together for you this morning," Nagase said, holding out the basket from his side. "Strawberries preserved in jars, saying as Gaku mentioned you like strawberries, and herbal teas that will help settle your stomach from morning sickness. I put together another one for Nanami, as well."

"Oh, why..." Sunao took the basket into his hands. "Thank you, Nagase-kun. That was very thoughtful."

_"It was my idea..."_ Gaku whispered into Sora's ear.

"I thought it was _our_ idea..." Nagase said, turning his head to the younger boy.

_**"Of course it was!!"**_ Gaku exclaimed, immediately clinging his arms onto Nagase's arm. _**"Cuz that's what couples do!!"**_

"And I thought Yoru and Ran made me feel like throwing up all over again..." Sunao sweat-dropped. Blinking, a moment later, he placed a hand over his mouth. "Speaking of..." He set the basket down and made a break for the bathroom. _**"Kuu-chan!! I need you to hold my hair back!!"**_

_**"Coming!!"**_ Sora responded, running in after him.

**Sora: "Baby Kicks And Ran-chan's Fits."**

_"Ugh..."_ Shamelessly, Sunao fell face-first onto his pillow on the bed. "The potato lump is killing me... I'm just glad most of what I ate last night already digested so I couldn't throw up much."

"The sooner we start seeing a maternity doctor, the better." Sora responded.

"Nao-kun, you should try meditating! It helps me feel better when I feel all queasy!" Gaku said.

"The last time you made me try meditation, I wound up running around the school grounds screaming about gophers and hedgehogs; I am not taking that road again." Sunao responded.

"The herbal teas should help you settle the morning sickness," Nagase said. "I drink them every time I fall ill."

**_"- Ugh!!"_** Sunao shrieked, sitting up on his knees and gripping his stomach. _"Oh, God..."_

"What? What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

_"Holy Jesus... I think it just moved..."_ Sunao panted, rubbing his stomach.

"Maybe he's moving around in there to get your attention," Gaku said. "Like he's trying to say _**'Hi, Mama! I'm in your belly! Please talk to me!'**_, like he wants to be acknowledged!"

"What makes you think that it's a _he_?" Sora asked.

"I didn't wanna call the baby an it... that would be rude to him or her." Gaku responded.

"Aw... that's sweet..." Sunao said with a smile.

"Speaking of, what do you think it's going to be? A boy or a girl?" Nagase asked.

"Hm..." Sunao laid on the bed on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "It would be pretty nice to have a little baby girl... dress her up in pink, cute dresses, get her dollies and hair ribbons..."

"I oddly like the sound of that, over having a boy." Sora said.

_"Holy..."_ Sunao sat upright again, his hands going to his stomach. "Oh my God... I can feel him kicking!"

Before Sora could react, Sunao yanked his hand and placed it under his shirt and onto his stomach.

"It's a little light, but it's kicking... he's kicking in there..." Sunao said.

_"That's our baby..."_ Sora whispered.

_"Our baby..."_ Sunao repeated.

The two didn't even notice their guests open the door and slip out. They didn't want to ruin the expecting parents' moment.

* * *

"Welcome back,"

"Arigatou, Nii-chan."

Sora and Sunao sat down on a couch across from Shinichirou.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Shinichirou asked, locking his fingers together.

"Better than I have been lately..." Sunao responded.

"Ditto." Sora said.

"Are Yoru and Ran still in bed?" Sunao asked. "It's kind of late..."

"The smell of Nanami's cooking woke them up. Dumbasses forgot to get dressed, so I sent them back to their room to make themselves decent."

"Oy vey... what the hell is school going to be like with them around in a few weeks?" Sora groaned, rolling his head back.

"Everyone there is gonna be experiencing a mind fuck galore..." Sunao said.

"Are you happy now?"

Ran groaned as he trudged into the living room with his shoulders slumped. He was dressed in light green pajamas with darker green, thin vertical stripes on them. Fuzzy pink slippers were on his feet.

"Where's Yoru? I'm surprised he's not on your tail," Sora said. "Or rather, your _ass_."

"He's trying to find something that will cover his rope burns." Ran responded with a wicked grin on his face.

"... You went through bondage last night _just because_ he didn't pay **twenty minutes** of attention to you?" Sora sweat-dropped.

"He had it coming!!" Ran responded a bit snottily.

"Ran, you're one button off."

Ran blinked when Sunao stood up and began to unbutton his pajama top.

"What do you do, get dressed in the dark?" he asked as he began to fix his "brother's" shirt.

_**"Cut that out!! You're not my mama!!"**_ Ran shrieked, flailing his arms in the air.

"I'm a mama enough for you; you act like such a baby!!" Sunao retorted. "You are going to be such a mess at school..." he trailed off as he buttoned the last button.

_**"YORU!!!"**_

Ran immediately ran over to the bluenette at the doorway, clinging to his chest as he cried crocodile tears.

_**"Nao called me a baby!! Go beat him up!!"**_ Ran pouted.

"Kitten, you _are_ a baby." Yoru responded, picking up Ran's head by the chin. "And if I lay a hand on him, Sora would castrate me. Then I wouldn't be able to make _you_ pregnant."

"And here I thought you were joking last night, Ran..." Sunao sighed as he sat back down. "You, of all people, want to get big and fat and have an even more wild sex drive than you already do?"

"You're doing it," Ran retorted.

"I didn't _plan_ this!!" Sunao exclaimed, gesturing his hands down to his stomach. "I didn't plan this, but it still has made me happy!!"

"You don't _sound_ very happy," Yoru responded as he sat him and Ran down on the other couch.

_**"I - AM - HAPPY, GOD DAMN IT!!!"**_ Sunao shrieked.

"Mood swings already, Nao-kun?"

"Huh?" The pinkette blinked and looked over to the doorway. Nanami stood there with his apron and white bandanna on his head. "Oh! Ohayou!"

"Breakfast is just about ready; come on in, everyone, and sit at the table." Nanami smiled as he turned back around.

* * *

"So," Nanami began as he placed down the plates of food in the center of the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. "Where are Matsuri and the others this morning?"

"Soushi-sama's taking Matsuri-chan out on a day-long date today," Sunao responded. "He picked him up about half-an-hour before we got here."

"And Gaku-chan and Nagase-sempai are going to come over a little later," Sora added. "Gaku's got a lot of laundry to catch up on."

"Is that his new codename for _**'We are going to have sex all day so don't even think about disturbing us'**_?" Yoru asked.

_**"Yoru!!"**_ Shinichirou scolded.

"No; Gaku legitimately needs to get his laundry done." Sunao responded. "I was in his room last week for a bit of help on my math homework, and I swear to God, I think I saw more of his underwear than his own _mother_ probably has seen within the last year."

"He didn't have the decency to shove everything into his hamper, under his bed and into his closet?" Sora asked.

"No, he ran out of space in those places." Sunao then looked upwards. "His ceiling fan was a funny story, though..."

"How is it possible for one human being to possess so much underwear?" Shinichirou asked.

"Most of what he was hiding was leingere stuff," Sunao responded.

"Nagase-sempai must have some pretty weird kinks, then," Ran said.

"At least he and Gaku don't tie each other down," Sora said.

"Believe me," Yoru began, his mismatched eyes looking down at his wrists. He hadn't bothered to cover them up. The rope burn wasn't just burn; it was scabbed over, and it looked like it _only just_ didn't require medical attention. "Ran has done _**much worse**_ to me before; you should see my back."

"Tons of nail marks?" Sora asked.

"You **_wish._**" Ran giggled with a sadist's grin.

"Okay, could we switch the topic away from anything sexual whilst eating at the table?" Shinichirou asked.

"So, I was on the internet yesterday-"

"You'd... you'd better just stop right there, Ran." Sunao interrupted.

"- and I found this stand-up comedian called George Carlin," Ran continued as Sunao picked up his spoon to eat his scrambled eggs. "And he was talking about how when humans get rid of a baby, it's abortion, but with a chicken, it's an omelet!"

Sunao did not hesitate to drop his spoon down onto his plate.

"... Ran... **_WE'RE EATING _EGGS!!!**"

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Ran asked.

"... Okay, Kuu-chan, don't take me seriously right now because I'm going to make a point." Sunao began. "Maybe, there is no reason for us to even have a baby right now."

"... I'll bite. Why?" Sora asked.

"Because... _**RAN IS A BABY ENOUGH!!!"**_

_**"I AM NOT A BABY!!!"**_ Ran cried like a child, waving his fists in the air. _**"YORU, GO HIT HIM!!!"**_

"You _**want**_ me to willingly have my junk cut off with a butcher knife?" Yoru questioned.

"So, how did you get those things on your back, exactly?" Shinichirou asked to change the subject.

"Well, it's a funny story, actually..." Yoru began.

"Whips, chains, candle wax, my nails and my teeth." Ran responded casually.

"So, boys, how is school going?" Nanami asked, as if deaf to any and all odd conversations that had been occurring.

"All I know is that I can't wait for winter break to come," Sora responded. "It gets so cold at night in the dorm room..."

"Shinichirou and I should be able to get you boys a space heater, soon," Nanami said. "They come very much in handy."

"Wait, Okaa-sama," Ran began, looking over at the brunette man. "Nii-chan and you haven't told them yet, have you?"

"Oh, that's right!" Nanami said.

"Doy... it must have blanked from our minds last night!" Shinichirou said.

"Told us what?" Sora asked.

"Well," Nanami set down his silverware and intertwined his fingers together, leaning his head on them with a wide smile on his face. "We've found a nice house to buy! It's a street over from where Matsuri-chan lives; Soushi-sama told us about it. Since it's within our price range..."

"In two weeks, we're moving out of here!" Shinichirou finished.

**_"Two weeks?! Really?! A whole house?!"_** Sora asked.

_**"With two floors?!"**_ Sunao asked.

"Three," Yoru said.

_**"Three?!"**_

"Not including the basement." Ran responded.

**_"WOW!!! _REALLY?!?!_"_**

"Yeah; really!" Nanami responded. "It's the most perfect place to live, start a family, and it also means that we can finally get a puppy and kittens!"

"Amazing..." Sora said.

"Three floors, plus a basement, all to us six?" Sunao asked.

"Plus the little buns in our ovens; that makes it eight." Nanami smiled.

"Not unless either Shinichirou-sama or Sora-baka have mutant sperms," Yoru commented as he cut up his sausage. "You could wind up with anything from twins to octuplets."

"That is highly unlikely," Nanami responded. "Usually, in-vitro fertilizations and hormone medicines can help to increase the probability of there being more than one baby... but to conceive more than one on your own is a little unlikely. Sometimes, like if there's cases of twins or such in your family history, then it's a little more likely that there will be such numbers of babies you'll deliver."

"Doesn't _anyone_ know a joke **anymore** when they hear one?" Yoru sighed.

* * *

"If I were you,"

Sora blinked when Shinichirou tossed him a black velvet box over his shoulder.

"I would take him out today, give him the date of a lifetime, and then under a moonlit walk in the park, pop the question."

"With _what money?_" Sora asked, looking down at the box as he slipped it open in his hands. Inside, seated snugly within the velvet, was a gold ring with a diamond. "I spent all of the money I've saved for the past two years on this..."

"I'm spotting you this time,"

Shinichirou pulled an unusual amount of bills from his wallet, placing it within Sora's palm.

"If you wait much longer, Nao will get it in his head that you're only asking him because you're having a baby." Shinichirou said.

"Guess I'll have to get him something else for Christmas this year, then..." Sora said, closing the box. He pocketed it, but before he pulled his hand out, Shinichirou yanked his hand back out.

"You're just asking for a pick-pocket to come along and steal it, aren't you?" Shinichirou asked, almost snatching the ring case from Sora's hand. "Not to mention, Sunao will definitely see it in there."

"Then where am I supposed to-"

Sora cut himself short when Shinichirou tugged on his backpack straps.

"... Oh..." Sora shrugged off his backpack and unzipped the front pocket. Shinichirou placed in the ring case for him and then he zippered it back up.

"Keep your wallet in your pockets, though," Shinichirou said as Sora pulled his wallet out to place the money inside.

"I'll pay you back, Nii-chan. I promise..."

"Don't worry about that right now," Shinichirou responded. "Just take him out today; ask him where he wants to go, bring him to the zoo or something... go to the movies, out to lunch, take him to dinner... and then finish it off with that walk in the park, and the pop the question there."

"What if he says no?..."

"Sora, there's no way in hell that he'll say no!" Shinichirou said, patting him on the back encouragingly. "Just keep calm; like it's a normal date. But don't choke on your tongue when you get down on one knee, because then he'll think you need to see a doctor."

"Like you?"

Shinichirou nodded in response with an unamused expression on his face.

"Get moving, tiger." Shinichirou encouraged.

"Okay," Sora nodded a little nervously before he opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway.

_"God, **help him...**"_ Shinichirou sighed beneath his breath.

Upon returning to the living room, Sora found that Yoru was seated on the couch with his eyes locked onto the television, and Sunao was curled up on the other couch, his eyes open halfway.

"Tired, Nao-kun?" Sora asked, carefully sitting down beside his pregnant boyfriend.

"I think I ate just a little too much at once..." Sunao responded, sitting up before he, without shame, laid his head on Sora's lap and curled back up. "I need to digest... and hope and pray that I don't throw up again."

"Oh... well," Sora lifted one of his hands and began to pet Sunao's long, soft hair. "I guess now is a bad time to ask you for a date, huh?"

"Hm?" Sunao turned his head to look at Sora's face. "A date?... What brought this on so suddenly?"

"Well... I've been saving up my money from the club; y'know, the money I get paid for my tasks?" Sora responded. "And, I thought that maybe, today would be a good day for us to go out and just get some much-needed alone time together."

"Kuu-chan, do you know how much alone time we've gotten together thanks to Matsuri having been easing me off of club work?" Sunao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ninety-nine percent of that time has been spent in bed..." Sora said. "I mean, we haven't been on a date since the summer. Remember? When we spent the entire day at the beach and then had a bonfire as we watched the sun set? And then, we stared at the stars until midnight..."

_"Oh..."_ Sunao sighed, closing his eyes with a dreamy look on his face. "I will never forget that day... it was absolutely _perfect_."

"That's what I want for us; I want us to have another day like it... something we'll never forget."

"Well..." Sunao slipped his eyes open halfway. "It is warm out today; more so than usual."

"So then, it's a date?" Sora asked him with a smile.

"It's a date." Sunao responded, returning his smile. "But, I need to rest for a while... fatigue."

_**"The tea is ready,"**_ Nanami called.

Ran, miraculously, walked in with a tea tray in his hands without dropping anything. Nanami came in behind him.

"I talked to Ayano-chan on the phone this morning, and he said that herbal teas can sooth morning sickness." Nanami said as Ran placed the tray onto the coffee table. "I've been rather calm and peaceful with mine, really. He said it's usually different for everyone."

"I've got a bit of a weaker immune system than you do, Kaa-sama," Sunao said. "And you are naturally calm, so, I can see how it isn't affecting you so much."

_"Ooh,"_ Nanami shivered a little with a single hand on his stomach. "I think I just felt him move..."

"Eh? Really?" Ran asked.

"Yeah; it felt like little bubbles..." Nanami smiled a bit as he sat down. "Must be moving around in there."

"Kuu-chan and I could feel kicking this morning," Sunao said, his hands having been lightly rested on his stomach as he cuddled with Sora. "It was light, but, it was there..."

**_"I am _so jealous!!_"_** Ran whined.

"Aw, Ran, you'll have a baby one day, too," Nanami assured.

"What I don't get is why I haven't gotten pregnant once yet - even from when I was in Sunao's body!" Ran said.

"Ran, you just want a baby because everyone else is having a baby." Sunao said.

"Not true, actually," Yoru responded, taking his eyes off of the television.

"Since when were you paying attention?" Sora asked.

"Ran talks to me almost every night about wanting to bear me a child; it just hasn't happened yet is all..." Yoru said.

"Well, you'll just have to keep trying, if you really want to," Nanami encouraged.

_"I just want a little something to love and smother and hug and kiss and coo all over..."_ Ran whined, his arms hugging himself.

"Shinichirou," Nanami began just as the bluenette man walked into the room.

"Yes?" he asked as he sat down beside the brunette man.

"What would you think if we went out and got Ran a puppy today?"

**_"- A _puppy?!_"_** the two pairs of identical boys exclaimed all together.

"Or what about a kitten?" Nanami asked.

"Why does he want one of those?" Shinichirou asked.

"Why do _**I**_ want to have a baby?" Nanami asked.

"... To love it and take care of it?"

"Exactly," Nanami responded.

"Come to think of it," Shinichirou placed a hand on his chin. "I did call up a lady with Labradors when I thought you meant..." He ended off his sentence there. "They should be old enough to be taken home now. Maybe we can take a drive over there soon?"

"A puppy..." Ran squealed at the thought. _**"I'm gonna get the cutest puppy in the world!!"**_

_"Oy vey..."_ Sora sighed.

"Ran, this won't be a walk in the park," Shinichirou said. "Puppies are a huge responsibility. Not to mention you'll be in school in a few weeks... and the only pets they really allow are caged ones, fish and cats."

"Come on, Shi-Shi, we could use a little pep around here," Nanami said. "Plus, we'll be having the boys over for dinner every night, and by the time we move in two weeks, then we'll have had it trained and it'll know us well."

"And we obviously need to keep him distracted from conceiving," Sunao sweat-dropped.

"... Give me an hour, I'll call the farm." Shinichirou responded.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Gash and Skylar: (Squealing) X3

Aki: What has your guys' panties in bunches?

Gash and Skylar: _**SORA-KUN'S GONNA PROPOSE NEXT CHAPPY!!! SORA-KUN'S GONNA PROPOSE NEXT CHAPPY!!!**_ ***^_______^***

Mimi: (Twirling around in the air) _**Pyupyupyu!!**_ ***^o^***

Zeon: Even I cannot contain my excitement.

Aki: Well, I will admit that this is a rather cute story...

Gash: Aw, thank you, Akk-Akks!!

Aki: And, well... it is rather good, too.

Gash: ... _**I FEEL SO FLATTERED!!!**_ (Glomps the lady kitsune)

Aki: (Is slowly turning blue from lack of air)

Skylar: Twinny-chan!! We gotta talk a little more, remember?

Gash: (Abruptly drops Aki, whom gasps for air on the floor) Oh, right!!

Zeon: About what you plan for this, right?

Gash: Correcto-mundo!! ^-^ Okay, so, next chapter, I'm gonna try and put it all together with them getting the puppy and then Sora and Sunao's date and the proposal. Then after that, I'm going to do a time skip to a week before their winter break. That's what I have planned out so far, peeps!! ^_____^

Skylar: Ain't it great?! ^_____^

Aki: Smart of you, planning it out a little more clearly than you usually do...

Gash: Well... for some reason, I can keep my ideas flowing for this story the best right now. Maybe cuz it's my newest one...

Zeon: Maybe, but as long as you're writing, you're golden.

Gash: Aw, shucks, Ze-Zo... thanks. ^/////^

Aki: Ain't he the sweetest?

Gash: So, then, now...

Skylar: Would you kind readers...

Gash and Skylar: (In harmony) _**Review pleaaaaaaaaaaase?!**_

Mimi: (Harmonic) _**Pyupyu pyuuuuuuuuuuu?!**_

Zeon: Review or Ran will throw a temper tantrum.

Ran: (Grins wickedly) You wanna take that chance?

Gash: _**AND HERE'S THIS CHAPPY'S FUN-FACT!!!**_

Fun-fact: Matsuri's Japanese voice actor also voiced Tomo from _Angelic Layer_, Rodeaux from _Konjiki No Gasshu Beru_ (aka _Zatch Bell_), Maki Ichinose from _Bleach_, Wataru (Lance) from _Pokemon_, and Kidomaru from _Naruto_.


	5. Puppies And Proposals In The Park

Gash: Greetings, people of the FanFiction world!! ^____^

Skylar: Here we are in chapter five!!

Gash: After chapter five, I'm gonna put in some holiday parts!! _**I loooooooooooove Christmas!!**_ :D

Aki: She can't contain her excitement at all...

Zeon: Which is why we are going...

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I _**do**_ own Sora and Sunao's baby!! :D

Aki: _**WHY YOU LITTLE-**_

Review responses:

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr** - Thank you so much!! ^-^

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Ran, if you ask that one more time, I'm going to kick your little monkey butt!! Now, sit down!!"

Crossing his arms and pouting, Ran's brow furrowed as his seat belt kept him strapped to his seat.

"Well, I was only asking..."

"Don't take it personally, Ran-chan," Nanami assured from the passenger's seat. "Spending too much time in a car just makes Shinichirou feel a little irritable."

"I can't help it if I'm excited," Ran said, turning his head and looking out the window. He had to look past Yoru to do so, but the elder didn't seem to mind. "I'm getting a little baby!"

"It's a _**puppy**_, Ran." Sunao corrected.

"A _**baby dog**_." Ran retorted.

"You're just so cute," Yoru said, grasping Ran's chin and lifting his head. "My little Kitten wants a little pup..."

"Well," Sunao sighed as he laid his head on Sora's shoulder. "At least it'll make Ran happy; I suppose that's all that matters."

"Are we there now, Nii-chan?" Ran asked.

"Just a little stretch down the road; now, be patient." Shinichirou responded, turning at a corner.

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"**_

Ran's happy screech whilst throwing his arms in the air, surprisingly, caught the designated driver by surprise. If Nanami didn't grab the steering wheel in time, they would have swerved right into a telephone pole.

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?!"**_ Shinichirou barked, turning his head back to yell at the hyper-active teen in the back of the mini-van.

_**"Shinichirou!! The road!!"**_ Nanami exclaimed.

_**"- Shit!!"**_ the bluenette man yelled, locking his eyes back onto the road, only just missing hitting a fire hydrant.

"Nii-chan," Sora turned his head back from looking out of the back window. Several sweat-drops had formed on his head. "An old, handicapped lady just flipped us off."

"People around here drive like fucking morons..." Shinichirou mumbled as everyone settled back into their seats properly.

"So, when we get there, I can pick out any one that I want, right?" Ran asked, bouncing up and down in his seat. _**"Right? Right? Right? Right? Right?"**_

"Yes..." Shinichirou responded. "Now, if everyone would kindly _**shut up**_ until we pull up to the farm, then I won't turn this van around without even stopping there."

**Sora: "Puppies And Proposals In The Park."**

"Here we are, Mr. Minato,"

The farmer lady, Tika, led the group around the house and to a fenced-closure. Inside of it were golden-furred puppies running around with their mother. There were about eight of them, each of them wearing a bandanna around their neck.

"You can have any one you pick; they're one-hundred each." Tika said.

"Oh... just look at them all!!" Ran cooed, leaning over the fence so he could see them better. "They're so cute and furry..."

"Y'all can climb on in there if you'd like," Tika said. "Need a lift?"

"I gotcha," Yoru said, lifting Ran by his waist and hoisting him over the white picket fence.

"Take any one of 'em that ya fancy," Tika said as the puppies gathered around Ran's shins, jumping, pushing and shoving for a pet of attention. "They're all extremely friendly, house trained, and they even know some basic commands like sit, stay, and all that."

"Onii-chan... they're all so cute!!" Ran said, having knelt down to pet them and greet each one of them.

"No matter how much you beg, we can only go home with one puppy, Ran-chan. I was only just able to coax the landlord into letting us keep one because we're movin' out in two weeks..." Shinichirou said.

"Just take your time, that way we can find you our ideal pup." Yoru said. "Besides, if you're gonna baby it, I'm gonna baby it, too."

As if the timing were perfect, Ran spotted one of the puppies out of the rest. It was a female with golden brown eyes, and she wore a bandanna around her neck that was a few shades lighter than hot pink. There was a certain something in her eyes that caught his attention, and as the other puppies began to play around a bit, he reached into the middle of them and picked her up.

"Hey there, little girl... don't you just look like the sweetest thing?" he asked before she gave a small puppy whine and licked his nose affectionately.

"Ah-ha; I knew she'd steal your heart." Tika smiled. "That there is little miss Nana. Sorry to say she already comes with a name, but, she's the oldest, and the most caring and kind out of the rest of her brothers and sisters."

"Nana... you don't say?" Shinichirou asked.

_**"Oh... she is just a darling little baby!!"**_ Ran cooed, standing up with the puppy, Nana, held in his arms in a baby-like fashion.

"We have a winner." Yoru said as he scooped Ran back over the fence and set him back on his feet.

"Come on inside, I'll get the adoption papers all signed and accounted for." Tika said.

"I didn't think you'd pick one so quickly, Ran," Sunao said as Tika took the married couple inside to settle the papers.

"She's the one; I could just tell." Ran said as the puppy rested against his shoulder. One of his hands held one of her paws, and she gave him a lick on the cheek. "Isn't she just the cutest thing?"

"Am I the only one who sees how ironic it is that her name is Nana?" Sunao asked. "Nanami-chan's gonna be Nana,"

"I like it," Ran said, giggling as Nana gave a little pup sound, nuzzling her muzzle into his hair right nearby his ponytail. "Nana was the name of the doggie from _Peter Pan_."

"Yes, but that Nana was a bit of an old dog." Sunao responded.

"But none the less, her name was Nana." Ran retorted.

"But what if she had a different name when she was younger?"

_**"God damn it, stop being so God damned black and white!!"**_ Ran snapped. "Jesus, and you're the one who's gonna be a mama first?!"

"It surprises even me; you get laid more often than a prostitute."

"Okay, okay, Nao-kun, let's calm down now," Sora said, grasping the pinkette by the shoulders. "Let's not let mood swings get the best of us..."

_**"Boys!! Come on inside!!"**_ Nanami called from the back door. _**"Ran-chan, we need you to sign the papers!!"**_

* * *

"... and now, just sign right here and Nana is all yours."

"I got her, Kitten. Don't fuss..." Yoru said as Ran almost reluctantly placed Nana in his arms for the time being. He chuckled at how the boy fussed over how she was with Yoru as opposed to him.

"I don't think I could have asked for a better owner for little Nana other than you, Ran-chan." Tika said as Ran leaned down to sign his name on the adoption papers. "I can just tell that you're gonna take good care of her."

"It won't just be him; he wants me and him to be like parents for her." Yoru said as Nana jumped in his arms, licking his cheeks.

"That's sweet," Tika said with a smile. "Also, which one of you is expecting?"

"Both Nao and I," Nanami responded. "Ran's brother." he explained, so she would know.

"Nana's very friendly and motherly towards pregnant people," Tika said. "My daughter was here visiting a week ago, and she's seven months in. Nana didn't once leave her side. She'd sniff her belly, cuddle her head on her lap... she's the sweetest, most perfect little puppy for you guys."

"I guess then when I get pregnant for real, Nana will be able to tell." Ran said as he stood up straight, clicking the pen closed before he placed it down.

"There we go," Tika said, stamping a red stamp onto the front of the papers. "Nana is all yours." She handed the papers to Ran before she gently lifted Nana from Yoru's grasp. "Let me just get her harness and leash, then y'all can go on back home and get her settled in."

Nana sat obediently when Tika placed her onto the table. She stood back up when Tika strapped her light blue harness on and hooked the leash onto it.

"Now, little miss Nana," she began, picking up the puppy's head, whose tongue hung out. "You be a good little girl for your new humans, alright? You take care of them, and don't eat the couch and rugs."

Nana gave her a lick on the cheek before she turned to Ran, rubbing her head against his belly so he'd know she wanted to be held again. Immediately, Ran scooped her up and she barked before she licked his face.

"Well, we're all set." Tika said with a smile. "Thank you very much for adopting little miss Nana. If for some reason, as indicated in the papers, you can no longer keep her anymore, she must return here to the farm, unless you give her to someone you know and settle adoption and such with them and a legal consult."

"No problem," Shinichirou said.

"I'll never get rid of you, Nana..." Ran cooed as Nana sniffed his hair again. "You're my first little baby; no matter how big or old you get, I'll never let you go."

* * *

Upon returning to the apartment, not ten minutes later, Gaku and Nagase appeared, bearing a basket for Nanami. It contained herbal teas and jars of preserved peaches.

"Thank you; this is really thoughtful." Nanami said with a smile, holding the basket in his arms.

"So, you got all of your laundry done already?" Sora asked with Sunao cuddled against him, who still felt tired.

"Yeah; I just gotta fold them and put them away when we get back. I thought I'd _**never**_ get them all clean..." Gaku sighed in dramatic exhaustion.

"Why bother? They'll all just end up on the floor in a heap again, anyways." Yoru commented, his eyes glued onto the television again.

"Yoru, you're going to rot your brain by watching so much TV." Shinichirou scolded lightly.

"Oh, let him enjoy it while he still has it, Shi-Shi," Nanami said, waving a hand. "He starts school soon."

"Not until after winter break now," Shinichirou responded. "That's almost two full months! He's going to get dumber than Sora..."

_**"Hey!!"**_ Sora exclaimed.

"Would you rather us having to take him to the emergency room once a week to have stitches in his wrists?" Nanami asked. "Judging from last night, books are too much for him to concentrate on all at once. You know how whiny Ran can get..."

"Not to mention he's got a baby now..." Sunao mumbled.

_"Huh?"_ Gaku blinked. _"... A baby?..."_ He scratched the top of his head in confusion. _**"... RAN-CHAN'S EXPECTING, TOO?!?!"**_

"No, we got him a puppy." Shinichirou responded. "He insists that it's like a baby."

"It _**is**_ a _**baby dog**_, Shinichirou," Nanami said.

_**"Oh, a puppy!! How cute!! What kind is it?! Where'd you get it, the shelter or a breeder?!"**_ Gaku asked excitedly as Nagase remained sitting still and calmly.

"She's a golden lab, from the breeder Tika's Pika Pups." Shinichirou responded.

"Wow!! So she's the same breed as my Taro?" Gaku asked. "Maybe they could be best friends!!"

"Isn't Taro a boy, Gaku?" Sora asked. "What if he knocks her up?"

"Oh, my mama made us get him neutered." Gaku responded. "My papa says he's shooting blanks; whatever that means..."

_"Oblivious bastard..."_ Sora sighed beneath his breath.

"Besides, the last thing we need running around the house with two babies around would be hectic puppies." Shinichirou added.

"You know, the funny thing is, I don't think Nana's gone out of Ran's sight since the moment he picked her out." Sunao said.

"That just means that she really likes him, and is happy with her new home and mama." Nanami smiled.

"What's her name? Nana?" Gaku asked.

"Yep; she came with it cuz she was the oldest from her litter, as well as for being very kind and caring." Nanami responded.

_**"That is so cute!!"**_ Gaku cooed.

_"You think the inside of a _**paper bag**_ is cute..."_ Sunao mumbled, slipping his eyes closed.

"Eh?" Gaku blinked, a little concerned as he took a better look at the pinkette. "Sunao-kun, you feel sick?"

"That's morning sickness for you... it is a _**total bitch**_." Sunao responded.

"... Uhm... morning sickness?" Gaku questioned. "It's almost lunch time."

"I believe it's called morning sickness because it occurs early on in pregnancy." Nanami said. "Would more tea do you some good, Nao-kun?" he asked.

Sunao rolled his body, adjusting against his pillow of Sora's lap. His face faced Sora's stomach.

"Ayano-chan said that the first trimester is the toughest... it'll take some getting used to, I think." Sunao responded.

"Maybe we should look into a maternity doctor while we're out today?" Sora asked.

"For once," Shinichirou began, leaning in his hand. "You've got yourself a good idea, Sora."

"Eh?" Gaku questioned again. "You going somewhere today, Sora-sempai?"

"Him and Nao are going out on a date." Yoru said, his eyes almost in a trance.

"Jesus, Yoru, really,"

Shinichirou switched the anime on the television to the news. At that, the bluenette seemed to snap out of it.

"I can see the smart being sucked right out of you!"

"_Oooooh_, a date?" Gaku asked chipperly. "Does that mean you're gonna go on a moonlit stroll through the park at the end of the night?"

"Gaku, do you have any idea how _**cheesy**_ and _**cliche**_ that sounds?" Sunao asked.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit **shiiiiiit!!**_ Sora screeched in his head.

_Don't panic, Sora._ Shinichirou hoped in his head.

Sora was mentally flipping out and turning tables over in rage and panic.

"My ears hurt..." Yoru commented.

"Maybe from Ran flipping out at you so damn badly last night?" Shinichirou asked. "Honestly, Nanami, I have no idea how you can sleep through all of Ran-chan's fits."

"Years of practice with zoning out." the brunette man responded.

Nana's barking became hearable as she ran down the hallway with her tongue hanging out. As she made her way into the living room, she almost tripped over her own feet before she jumped up onto the couch where Yoru was, nearly flinging herself onto his lap before licking his face.

"And a _'ruff ruff'_ to you, too," Yoru said, attempting to push her down from his face by her muzzle.

"Aw, how cute!! She looks like Taro when he was just a puppy!!" Gaku cooed. "Only, minus the junk."

"Wow, she's good!"

Ran didn't hesitate in scooping the puppy into his arms and holding her like a baby before he sat down beside Yoru.

"She picked up on your scent, and then she found you so quickly!" Ran said before Nana began licking his cheeks. "She's she sweetest, most smartest puppy ever!"

_"Aw... **now I wish I could see my Taro-chan!!**"_ Gaku whined.

"You'll be back home for the holidays, though, right, Gaku-chan?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but..." Gaku twiddled his thumbs. "That's nearly a month away..."

"Think I'll be showing by then, Kuu-chan?" Sunao asked, peeking an eye open to look at his boyfriend.

"Possibly... it depends on how big the baby grows." Sora responded.

"From what I've read, when one month along, it's the size of a sesame seed." Nanami said.

"Well..." Sunao closed his eye again. "Maybe I'll be showing a little more obviously after the holidays... what with how lazy I'll be and how much I'll be eating during that time..."

Surprising everyone, even Shinichirou, Sunao let out an ear-splitting scream as he buried his face into his hands.

_**"I'M GONNA LOOK LIKE A BIG FAT FREEEEEAAAAAAAK!!!"**_

"Well," Shinichirou twisted his pinkey into his left ear. "There goes his control over his emotions."

"Aw, Nao, you're beautiful."

Tears disappeared from pink eyes when Sora said those simple, four words.

_"I am?..."_

* * *

_**"Have fun, you guys!!"**_ Gaku called, giving the two a wave as they headed down the hallway.

_**"We will!!"**_ Sora called back.

_**"Remember, be careful!! Nao's got precious cargo!!"**_ Nanami called in his motherly tone.

_**"We'll be alright!! Don't worry!!"**_ Sunao responded.

_**"Bye-byyyyyyyyye!!"**_ Ran called, Nana occupying one of his arms.

_**"Remember to play nice!!"**_ Sunao called.

_**"Quit worrying; Nana will be fine!!"**_ Ran called.

_**"I was talking to you, not the dog!!"**_

_**"If he weren't pregnant then I'd give him what for..."**_ Ran growled darkly.

"God, give that boy strength..." Shinichirou said as Sora and Sunao disappeared into the elevator.

"Eh?" Gaku looked up at the bluenette man with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Shinichirou, do you know something we don't know?" Nanami asked as he ushered everyone back inside of the warm apartment.

"I gave Sora his engagement ring for Nao,"

_**"Hah?!"**_ Gaku squeaked. _"En-en-en-engage-engage-engage-gage-gage-gage-gage-gage-gaaaaaaage..."_

"When did Sora get an engagement ring for Sunao?" Yoru asked.

"A few months back. His plan was to propose to him at Christmas time. He gave it to me for safe-keeping."

"Then, why did you give it to him now?" Gaku asked stupidly.

"I told him to take Nao out on a date today, and propose to him later on this evening." Shinichirou said. "I figured if he waited until Christmas, Nao would think in his head that he's only asking him because he's having a baby."

Gaku stared ahead blankly for a moment or two.

"Brace yourselves." Nagase said simply, pinching two fingers onto each of his ears.

_**"THAT IS SO ROMANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!~"**_

Nana whimpered after the bluenette boy's sudden outburst, both she and Ran having gained looks that were read as a combination of frightened and confused.

_**"Nao-kun's gonna be the happiest uke in the world tonight!!"**_ Gaku squealed, his hands as fists right by his mouth as he wriggled and continued squealing.

"Did his mama drop him on his head a baby or something?" Yoru asked.

* * *

"How'd you like the movie, Nao-kun?"

Sunao, having forgotten his own words about moonlit walks being "cheesy and cliched", leaned his head on Sora's shoulder as they strolled through the nearly empty park.

"It was interesting... very interesting, indeed." Sunao responded. "I gotta say, I love the character Luna..."

"Yeah; she's my favorite Harry Potter character, too." Sora laughed a little. "She kinda reminds me of Gaku."

"Yeah..." Sunao picked up his free hand to dry his eyes with his sleeve. "The ending was so sad, though... why did Dumbldore have to die?"

"Voldemort's a bastard is why," Sora responded.

"Yeah..." Sunao tightened his hand's grip on Sora's hand. Sighing happily, he leaned on Sora's shoulder again. "Thank you so much, Kuu-chan, for taking me out today..."

"It was my pleasure, Nao-kun," Sora said as they, almost thinking with the same brain, headed to a bench to sit down. "All of this fresh air we got today really helped me make sense of the past few days."

"I know... things are still kind of weird, right?" Sunao asked.

"Yeah... I mean, like, it's sort of weird... one moment we're psyched, the next we're still wondering how we even _**got**_ here." Sora said.

Sora nearly pulled Sunao up to sit in his lap, letting their heads lay together.

"How did I get you, really?" Sora asked, a small smile on his face. "I mean, how did I get so lucky?"

"Don't forget that I got you, too," Sunao responded.

"Nao,"

The pinkette was confused when the other, who had nearly forced him to begin cuddling - not that he had been complaining about it - picked him up and carefully seated him on the bench.

"I need to ask you something." Sora began, taking Sunao's hands as he stood up. "Sunao, all my life, you've made me the luckiest and the happiest boy on earth."

"Kuu-chan, why are you scaring me so much right now?" Sunao asked as he blinked.

"... I can't prolong this anymore... I need to ask you... _**right now**_..."

Sunao felt confused when Sora got down on one knee.

"Sunao, I love you... I love you more than you can ever know. There couldn't be anything better than spending the rest of my life with my best friend that I love, and our baby..." Sora, his hands trembling, continued to grip Sunao's hands with one hand as he reached into his back pocket.

At the movie theater, when he was in the restroom, he took the ring case out of his backpack and hid it deep in his back pocket. Sunao had failed to realize this, thank heavens. Shakily, he opened the ring case, feeling inside with his finger to make sure it was safe.

"So then, Sunao Fujimori..."

Sora loved how when he pulled out the ring case, it caught Sunao by complete surprise. The way he could see Sunao's little gasp of breath in the air from the cool night, he could tell the other had been caught off guard.

"Will you marry me?"

Without a thought of hesitation, Sunao flung his arms around Sora's neck. His body shook as he let out tears from his eyes, sniffling as he felt Sora's free arm wrap around his torso tightly.

_"Yes... yes, I will... **a thousand times yes!!**"_

Pulling his head back, Sora locked their lips together. Neither of them closed their eyes. Pink eyes filled with tears of joy let them down Sunao's cheeks, smudging onto Sora's cheeks a bit from their closeness. Blue eyes stared right into Sunao's, not wanting to look away even his his life depended on it.

_"I love you so much, Kuu-chan..."_ Sunao whispered a moment after they parted.

_"And I you, Nao-kun..."_ Sora whispered, slipping the diamond ring right onto Sunao's left finger.

* * *

_"Sora..."_

Sunao gasped as teeth bit his neck, the hands roaming his body covered by their blankets.

_"Sunao..."_

Sunao lifted up his left hand, biting down lightly on his hand as he tried to suppress a cry coming up from his throat when their bodies began to join. Feeling the ring brush against his face, Sunao slipped his eyes open and looked down at it. Another thing that had felt like a dream... the last few days had been filled with a lot. They were not only expecting their own child, but also a little brother or a sister from Nanami and Shinichirou. And now on top of it all... they were no longer boyfriends. They were fiances, engaged to be married.

All of the surreal, magnificant thoughts almost brought tears to Sunao's eyes.

When Sora brought his hand up and grasped Sunao's with it, locking their fingers together, he made sure to catch Sunao off guard down below.

_**"- HAAA, HAAAAH!!! So-Sora!!"**_ Sunao cried out this time without a way to hold himself back, twisting his head from the side to lock lips with Sora again.

Having teased him enough for the moment, Sora's roaming hand settled right on Sunao's stomach, giving it gentle rubs.

_"I promise,"_ Sora began, whispering against Sunao's lips when they parted. _"I will make you the happiest husband alive, Sunao-kun."_

_"Kuu-chan..."_ Sunao wrapped his free arm around Sora's neck.

_"Daisuki yo..."_ they began in unison, tightening their intertwined hands. _**"Zutto."**_

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

Gash: TT_______TT _**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS!!! I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHORESS!!!**_

Zeon: No you are not, Miss Gash-chan! Not on my watch!

Skylar: (Yanking on Zeon's arm as she stares at his wristwatch) _**WHERE DOES IT SAY THAT, ZE-ZO?!?! I CAN'T FIND IT!!!**_ DX

Aki: -_____-;;; (Face-palms) I am _**SURROUNDED**_ by _**IDIOTS**_...

Gaku: _**That's what Nagase-buchou says when he's been around Matsuri-chan!!**_ ^o^

Aki: When did you get here?!

Gash: (Glomps Gaku from behind him, her arms around his neck) _**I invited him because he's cute!!~**_

Gaku: _**And I'm her new gay best friend!!**_ ***^______^***

Aki: -______-### Oh joy... now we've got _**another idiot**_ crawling around in the authoress notes.

Skylar: (Playing the piano with her feet)

Gash: Anywho... even though the holidays are almost over, I'm still going to put Christmas stuff in this fic cuz I like it and I've been planning it for a while!!

Skylar: And so, until the next update...

Gash, Skylar and Gaku: _**REVIEW, PLEEEEEAAAAASE!!!**_

Mimi: _**PYUYU, PYUUUUUUUUUU!!!**_ ^o^

Zeon: Review or Gaku will annoy you to death.

Gash: And now, it's time for the chappy fun-fact!!

Fun-fact: Nanami's Japanese voice actor also voiced Wonrei from _Konjiki No Gasshu Beru_ (aka _Zatch Bell_), Edo Phoenix from _Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X_, Gaara from _Naruto_, Makenshi from _Final Fantasy: Unlimited_, and Satoshi Hiwatari from _D.N. Angel_.

(_**GASH-CHAN NOTE!!!**_... Because I keep on forgetting this, I'll say it now!! The line _"Daisuki yo... **zutto**"_ is Japanese for, roughly this meaning: _"I will love you... **forever**"_. X3 Cute, ain't it?)


	6. The Second Ultra Sound

Gash: o.o ... _**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO MONTHS!**_ T_T

Skylar: (Glares at the reviewers, her cleaver on her shoulder) You'd better not upset her by telling her to update quicker than last time! Or I will kill you like how Rena in _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_ does with her cleaver!

Aki: The reason _**WHY**_ she hasn't updated since last year-

Gash: And that's a pun, cuz the last time I updated was the day before New Year's Eve. ^-^

Aki: - is because _**Gash-chan works on too many stories at once!**_

Gash: Don't forget I'm writing a non-fanfic story now, too!

Zeon: She is also doing what she just said she is.

Gash: Yesh! ^-^ I feel proud of myself...

Aki: And overly-stressed.

Gash: T.T Why don't we just let the readers read?

Aki: For once in a blue moon, I can agree with you.

Zeon: Now then...

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I _**do**_ own Sora and Sunao's baby! :D

Aki: _**WHY YOU LITTLE-**_

Review responses:

**KoyuChan** - Thank you so much! ^-^ And here is the continuation!

**KuroNekoShoujo** - Sorry for such a long wait... I get writer's block sometimes. And when I get it, it hits me HARD.

**DeathAngel-and-the-KoolGuy** - Thanks so much!

* * *

_**"Wow, Sunao-kun! You look great!"**_

_**"How sweet! You're getting a baby!"**_

_**"Have you been craving pickles a lot? When my mama was pregnant, she carried a big jar of pickles with her everywhere she went!"**_

_**"Nao-chan's too sweet for pickles! I bet he prefers ice cream and cookies!"**_

Gaku giggled into the top of his wrist, right by the end of the sleeve of his school jacket. His other arm was busy holding onto Nagase's elbow.

"Sunao-sempai's so popular!" he cooed as Matsuri pretended to throw up in the potted hibiscus plant on the window sill. "I never knew how supportive the school would be for him."

"He is quite the star pupil." Nagase stated, busying his free arm with holding up and reading a college-level Chemistry book. "A lot of others seem to like him."

"Ah, but it isn't like-like, like what he and Sora-sempai have!" Gaku said, giving his boyfriend a bright smile.

"What's he still doing here?" Matsuri said, picking up his head with a sick look on his face. He seriously looked like he were going to throw up. "I thought he and Sora were being dismissed early for his ultra-sound today..."

"Ano, Sora-sempai went to go sign them out first. He's coming back to pick Sunao-sempai up soon!" Gaku responded.

"I see..." the blonde said.

"I feel so envious of Sunao-sempai!" Gaku half-pouted as he witnessed their classmates offering the pinkette pats on the back and shoulders, as well as bags of home-baked holiday cookies. "He's the toast of the school!"

"You had your fifteen minutes of fame last month when you blew up that powered-compound." Nagase said. "Your hair was light purple up until last week."

"Jah! And people noticed how purple the science wing was, too! I loved it..." Gaku sighed at the memories. "But as soon as Sunao-sempai started showing, he became the all-that topic."

"People were happy for him before then, too." Matsuri commented.

"Is my Gaku-chan possibly jealous of the attention that Sunao is getting?" Nagase asked with an amused chuckle.

"And I thought _**my**_ ego was big." Matsuri chuckled.

_**"Sunao!"**_

Giving one last giggle, Sunao picked his head up from the circle he spoke in. Coolly, Sora stood in the classroom doorway with his hands in his pockets, his messenger bag hanging off of his left shoulder.

"Come on, we've gotta shove off." Sora said. "Shinichirou's waiting outside of the gates."

_**"He's so coooooool!"**_ one of the boys said within the circle.

_**"Good luck tryin' to win him over; he and Nao-chan are already getting married on January first!"**_ responded another boy.

"I've got to go," Sunao said, carefully standing down from the desk he had sat up on. He reached to pick up his backpack from the floor, only to have another boy with bright green hair pick it up for him and hand it to him. "Oh, thank you so much!"

_**"Here, don't forget these!"**_

"Matsuri-sempai," Gaku began, looking over to the elder student as Sora gave a smile he'd never seen before at the sight of Sunao interacting with his admirers. "When did Sora-sempai begin calling Nii-chan by 'Shinichirou'?"

"He calls him by his first name only in situations where he doesn't like to look like a helpless little brother." Matsuri responded as Sunao placed the bags of home-made cookies into his backpack. Giving a polite bow with his good bye, he then headed over to the doorway.

"Sorry to take so long," Sora said, unshyly planting a brief kiss onto Sunao's lips.

Though he still pretended to look disgusted, Matsuri snapped a picture of them while they weren't looking.

"Were you able to pull it off?" Sunao asked.

"Nanami helped me do a little convincing." Sora responded.

"You are just truly amazing." Sunao said, leaning up and kissing him once more.

"These'll make them a good housewarming gift for their new bedroom." Matsuri said, smiling at the photo he took on his digital camera screen.

_**"Hey, you guys!"**_

"Hm?" Gaku, who had been leaning in to look at the book in Nagase's hands, picked up his head when Sunao called in their direction.

"Come on out with us; we gotta talk to you." Sunao said as Sora took his hand and began to lead them out the door.

_**"I'm on it, Sempai!"**_ Gaku pipped.

_**"Coming!"**_ Matsuri called in his care-free tone.

_"Buchoooooou!~ Come oooooooooon!~"_ Gaku sung, pulling Nagase out by his free arm.

"I'm following, I'm following..." the greenette responded, keeping his nose buried in his book.

Sora and Sunao remained silent as they headed down the stairs to the first floor, the people in the hallway parting to let the group of the Do-It-Alls by. Once outside, where it was beginning to snow lightly, there was nobody in sight.

"Okay, now we can talk." Sora said.

"Heh?" Gaku cocked his head to the side.

"All of us have been given early dismissal from school for the day." Sunao said, a wide smile on his face.

"... Why?" Gaku asked.

"_'Why'_? Cuz you guys wanted to see the ultra-sound for real and not a tape, remember?!" Sora responded.

"Hm?" Nagase picked up his head and looked around after a snowflake fell onto his glasses lenses. "... Gaku, why are we outside?"

**_"Oy! Hurry it up!"_** Shinichirou's voice barked from the gates.

_**"THIS IS SO COOL! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, SEMPAIS!"**_ Gaku shouted in excitement.

_**"Let's go look at a fetus!"**_ Matsuri cheered, throwing an arm up into the air.

"I've got to start paying more attention, don't I?" Nagase asked with a sweat-drop.

**Sora: "The Second Ultra-Sound."**

"Okay, Sunao-kun. How far along are you now?"

"Uh... just about fifteen weeks." Sunao responded.

"Okay,"

The doctor in the room, who was a male maternity doctor for pregnant males, soon picked up the ultra-sound wand from its place. He was a doctor around forty years old with black hair and green eyes with glasses. All in all, he was a very nice doctor.

"Either way, we'll confirm that when we get a look inside." he said, picking up a bottle of the ultra-sound gel. "Now then, just roll up your shirt and I'll take a look-see."

"Okay."

Sunao pulled up his off-white winter sweater and then the white undershirt beneath it. As soon as he settled down on the cushions, the bump forming on his stomach was seen a little more evidently.

After the process of shivering from the cold gel and then the cold wand, Sunao's left hand held onto Sora's as everyone's eyes looked up at the screen in anticipation. Keeping his eyes locked onto the screen, the doctor, Hiroshi, moved the wand about on Sunao's stomach for a few moments before he settled on the place just below his belly button, where a clear view was given.

"There it is." Hiroshi said.

_"Oh my God..."_ Sunao gasped. _"There he is..."_

_"Our baby..."_ Sora whispered.

"Right there," Hiroshi began, adjusting the wand slightly before he pointed to the screen. "There's the legs and feet forming." He then moved it back a little. "And you can see the spine a bit, as well."

"Looks like a string of pearls..." Ran commented.

"That's what everyone says." Hiroshi said. He then pointed to the screen again. "And then, there's the arms and hands."

_"Ooooohhh... **I can see the little fingers!**"_ Gaku cooed.

"And right there is the head,"

Sunao, who was accustomed to the ring on his finger now, wove together his and Sora's fingers at the sight on the screen.

_"Whoa..."_ Gaku changed from cooing in an almost instant. "He's got a bigger head than George Lopez or a circus clown!"

"Hey, I am a sacred vessel, okay?" Sunao asked. "All you have in your stomach is just ramen noodles and soda."

"Everything seems to be fine," Hiroshi said a moment before he took the wand off of Sunao's belly. "There we have it!"

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Matsuri asked.

"Not until about two more months." Hiroshi responded. "The next ultra-sound you're scheduled for, Sunao-kun, for the twenty-third of January, we should be able to tell by then. Are you planning for it to be a surprise when you deliver, though?"

"I am gonna tear my hair out until the twenty-third because I can't stand the thought of waiting!" Sunao responded as he sat back up. Hiroshi had handed him a cloth to wipe the gel of off his stomach.

"Nao-chan wants a little girl," Ran said, giggling into his hands.

"You and I should both know we're girly enough to be girls yet not actually be girls." Sunao said, pulling his undershirt back down carefully. He then pulled his sweater down just as carefully, as if he were trying to cradle the baby in his belly gently in the soft fabric.

"I'm not quite sure how to react to that," Shinichirou said.

"Just smile and nod." Yoru said.

"Now, then," Hiroshi picked up something from a tray beside the machine. "Here we have it; a keepsake photo of the little fetus at fifteen weeks."

"Hey, now you'll finally be able to show everyone at school potato lump!" Gaku said.

"Before I let you go, that reminds me," Hiroshi began. "School hasn't been too stressful for you with this, has it Sunao?"

"Not really, no," Sunao responded. "I'm not participating in gym anymore, I'm not allowed near chemicals in the science labs, and hell, I don't even need to lug around my heavy-ass text books anymore."

"It's like the entire school is supportive for him and Sora-sempai!" Gaku said.

"Thank goodness for that." Hiroshi said. "Some of my other clients who come through here that are still in high school, sometimes they get mocked at very much, and the mocking adds onto their stress levels. And stress isn't good for the baby at all, or even the mother."

"If anyone ever started picking fun at Nao-kun, he'd mouth them off and then Sora-kun would kick their asses!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"Right; teamwork. What all good couples are masters of." Hiroshi chuckled. "Well, I'll quit wasting your time with my old man blabber. You run off and enjoy your afternoon!"

* * *

Even though Nana was growing at a large rate, Ran planned on holding her like a baby all that he could until she grew too big for even Yoru.

However, it seemed to be that as Ran kept on holding her and holding her every day, even though she was getting bigger, he was also getting stronger as a result. As Nana grew in Ran's arms, Ran's strength to hold her also grew. But she wouldn't be the size of a puppy for too long. Shinichirou warned him about babying her so much - "If you keep on treating her like a puppy, she'll always think that she's a puppy!"

As soon as Ran stepped out of the car, he didn't even bother to wait for Shinichirou to open the gate. He merely jumped over the gate like it were a obstacle in a track and field race, throwing his arms open when Nana, who was getting pudgy, raced over to him from the porch. She barked, her tongue hanging out, and nearly jumped up into Ran's waiting arms.

_"There's my little baby girl!~"_ he cooed, giggling as she licked his face.

_**"For Christ's sake, Ran!"**_ Shinichirou barked.

Once they were all inside, huddling by the fireplace and under warm blankets, the feeling of it being Friday sunk into their minds.

"Just another week until Christmas..." Sora lamented. "Where does the time go?"

"And don't forget," Matsuri began. "Only two weeks until you two are till death will you part!"

Sora's dead-panned expression and white face showed his - surprisingly - ... well, surprise at how close he and Sunao Fujimori would be forever bound to one another as husband and husband.

_"It's really that soon?..."_ Sora asked.

"Someone's got cold feet," Gaku giggled.

"Shut up."

"Aw, c'mon Sora, don't be so skittish." Shinichirou said. "It won't be that bad. Worst you get is cold feet on the day of, but then once you're at that altar, you'll feel like the luckiest man on earth with the luckiest uke on earth."

"I feel like vomiting." Sunao said, blinking slowly.

"... Nii-chan is making you wanna heave?" Matsuri asked.

"No, my stomach is getting to me again. Baka..." Sunao scoffed. "I've still got morning sickness."

"That must suck..." Gaku said. "If I were you, I'd just want to have it already if it was making me so sick!"

"No, look, listen," Sunao pushed himself up into a more upright sitting position before he thought he was upright enough and rested his hands on his stomach again. "If I were to have the baby now, it wouldn't even survive. And even if I did somehow get Braxton Hicks contractions and started dilating, it is a totally manageable thing to stop. The most I'd have to do to prevent it from happening again is to be on bedrest with highly restricted movements."

"... What the hell are Saxton hickeys?" Gaku asked, his eyes swirling.

"A fancy condition name for false labor," Nagase responded. "And it's Braxton Hicks."

"Besides, I have nothing to worry about." Sunao said. "Okaa-sama's sure that we both eat super healthy, don't stand in front of the microwave and we take our prenatal vitamins every day. If something were really wrong, then I'd know it right away." He then snuggled into Sora's side. "And also, Kuu-chan's been taking great care of me."

"Sounds like Sora-sempai is housewife material already!" Gaku giggled.

_**"Shut the hell up, Gaku!"**_

* * *

"Sempai, I seriously don't know anybody else but you who is a guy and can braid hair..." Gaku said, eying Sora as he sat behind Sunao, creating one long, large braid out of the length of the pink hair. Sunao was reading through a magazine.

"Nao can't do it himself, you know. It tires his arms out." was all Sora replied.

_"Grrrr... grooooo... groooooooowl..."_ Ran acted like a puppy himself as he played around with Nana on the floor. _**"Ruffruffruffruffruff!"**_ he barked like a dog as he pounced Nana down, the both of them wrestling playfully as Nana licked his cheeks.

_"Thank God he's not procreating..."_ Shinichirou whispered into Matsuri's ear.

"Oy, Ran. Listen to this," Sunao began.

"Huh?" Ran rolled over onto his back, holding Nana's paws as his eyes glanced up at Sunao, who looked rather upside-down from his current position. "What is it?"

"Anne Boleyn had six fingers." Sunao said, looking up from the article he read.

"Who the heck is Anne Berlin?" Ran asked with a dull look in his eyes.

"Boleyn; Bo-bo-bo, leyn-leyn-leyn." Sunao responded. "She was one of the wives of Henry The Eighth. She had six fingers."

"What happened to the other four?" Ran asked.

"She had eleven total." Sunao said.

_"... Hrrr..."_ Ran scoffed, glaring as he sat up, holding Nana to himself very closely. "Are you _**tryin'**_ to confuse me?"

"Do I really need to spell everything out for you?" Sunao asked, picking up his right hand. "She had six fingers on her right hand, and five on her left. Extra limbs like that can't be used or anything, so it was just sort of there. And because she had six fingers on one hand, she had all of her dresses made to go down over her hands completely; over her fingertips. That way, she could hide it from public."

"So was she a righty or a lefty then?" Ran asked.

"How the hell should I know? She was born in the 1500's. And killed for failing to give Henry a male son." Sunao responded, casually flipping to the next page in the magazine. "She was a short-lived Queen of England."

"I thought that the English royalty doesn't even do Jack-shit anymore." Ran said. "Like the Queen of England is just a figure head and doesn't really do anything!"

"That's just your opinion, Ran," Sunao responded.

"She actually joked about her own execution, you know." Gaku said. "She was to be beheaded, and she said - well, sorta - that it was a good thing that she had such a little neck."

"But was she a righty or a lefty?" Ran asked.

"No one keeps track of whether or not someone is right or left-handed, Ran! That's just stupid..." Sunao responded.

"But isn't it proven that lefties have a shorter life span than righties?"

_**"I don't even know why we're having this conversation! So why don't you just take the bitch for a walk?!"**_ Sunao snapped.

_**"Don't you call my puppy a bitch, you whore!"**_ Ran retorted.

**_"I was talking to Yoru cuz you look like you need some exercise! And who are you calling a whore?! _You_ give _whores_ a_ bad name_!"_** Sunao responded.

_**"What the hell gives you that idea?!"**_

_**"Who else but you would wear a shirt that leaves your belly button exposed in the middle of fucking winter?!"**_

_**"Is it so wrong to be stylish?!"**_

_**"You have less style than a paper cup!"**_

_**"Boys, boys! No fighting!"**_ Shinichirou snapped, pushing them apart.

"_Aw man_... no cat fight?" Gaku pouted.

"Kuu-chan, is it me or is it cold in here?" Sunao asked, his hands dropping his magazine so he could hold his upper arms.

"Well, it is winter..." Sora responded as he tied Sunao's ribbon at the end of his braid.

"I'm hungry..." Sunao said as he fell back into Sora's arms.

_"There go his mood swings, guys..."_ Matsuri whispered.

_"Ten doughnuts says that when Sora brings him up to their for a nap, he comes down with a hand-print on his face."_ Nagase whispered.

_"You mean ten of the oh-so-delicious ones down at The Doughnut Hut that are like sex in your mouth?"_ Matsuri asked.

_"The very same,"_

_"I'll take it," _Matsuri said._ "If you just so happen to be right, I'll get them for you."_

_"And Gaku."_ Nagase added.

_"When are you ever right anyways?"_ Matsuri asked, waving a hand. _"I accept."_

_"Say goodbye to your hard-earned money then, Matsuri-chan."_ Yoru scoffed.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Matsuri asked.

"Damn it, I **_hate_** when I get hungry **_and_** tired..." Sunao whined.

"Well, I'll bring you up to our room for a nap, okay? I'll grab you something from the kitchen," Sora said. "What do you want?"

"Torn between something muffiny and something sour..."

"How's an orange and a muffin sound then?"

"... You are a _**genious, Kuu-chan! And I ain't pullin' your leg this time!**_"

"Listening to them makes me wanna vomit..." Ran whined, hiding his face behind Nana.

"Like you and Yoru are any better, Ran." Shinichirou responded. "Sometimes you make me want to puke up blood."

"That's a pleasant thought..." Yoru said before he snorted.

* * *

When Sora returned from upstairs, there was not only a hand-mark on his face, but also and indent.

"Whoa Nelly," Yoru said, his finger poking into the indent. "Is your skull caving in from the lack of a brain?"

"He back-handed me on the forehead with his left hand... ergo, I got hit with a diamond..." Sora responded in a dizzy tone. "Diamonds are harder than any other material I know..." He then glared at his alter-ego before he could even open his mouth. _**"If you turn that into a sex joke, I will castrate you like a bull..."**_

"Fine, fine. I won't touch it." Yoru said, waving his hands before he walked across the room to the other couch. "Or will I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with a suggestive look on his face.

_**"SHUT UP, YOU HENTAI!"**_

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST A BET!"**_ Matsuri sobbed into his hands, his long blonde hair covering his face. _**"NOW I GOTTA BUY YOU TWO WISE-ASSES 25 BUCKS WORTH OF DOUGHNUTS!"**_

"If you can't afford to bet, then you shouldn't bet." Nagase responded.

"Did I miss something?..." Sora asked.

"Nothing important." Yoru responded.

_**"MY LIFE IS RUINED!"**_ Matsuri sobbed.

"Aw, come on... you're blonde. It would have been ruined sooner or later." Yoru said. "I mean, come on, you live your life on the path to destruction."

_**"QUIT MAKING BLONDE JOKES AT ME YOU MAN WHORE!"**_ Matsuri snapped, glaring at Yoru, his cheeks red.

_**"DON'T YOU CALL YORU A MAN WHORE, YOU WHORE!"**_ Ran shrieked.

_**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"**_

_**"EVERYBODY HAD BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP DOWN THERE SO I CAN GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"**_ Sunao shrieked at the top of his lungs, stomping heard from the upstairs floor.

_"H-holy..."_ Shinichirou found himself blinking up at the ceiling. "Jesus... I'm almost considering anger management for him."

"That'll be the perfect honeymoon spot..." Sora said, laying back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. "I can just imagine it now..."

"Cherish the honeymoon with all of your might, Sora." Shinichirou said. "Because, once the baby comes, it won't be just about you two. The baby is always, and always will, have to come first."

"Why is it that all of my teachers end up telling me that, you being no different?" Sora asked.

"Because most of the teachers are married and already have kids. Save myself. I'm in my thirties; it's a good, round point to start having kids. That way, I've successfully got my career going for me."

"I wonder what the hell I'm even gonna do for a career..." Sora said.

"You can't have a career; you're gonna be a papa!"

"Oy, _**you're**_ going to be a _grandparent_ before you're a **parent**!" Sora retorted.

"Nii-chan just got told!" Ran giggled into his hands as Nana licked at his elbow, as if asking for puppy treats.

"I think I wanna be a photographer..." Matsuri said.

"What makes you think you'd do a good job with that?" Sora asked, raising a slightly angered eyebrow at his older friend.

"Do you know how much money my pictures of you and Nao dressed as a samurai and a princess raked in for me? **_I'M GONNA BE RICH ONE DAY!_**"

_**"MATSURI, SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID DREAMS! NOBODY CARES!"**_ Sunao shrieked before two loud stomps were heard.

"... Jesus, he's got hearing like a hawk..." Yoru commented.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Gash: Man, I wish I could have put more in for this... but this is all I've got so far. My next update I'll try to be quicker with, I promise!

Skylar: And I'm gonna get her inspired by making her watch _Juno_, _Nine Months_, _Junior_, and _Jenny, Juno_!

Gash: _**OH! THAT REMINDS ME!**_ This story is kind of slightly basing off of a Korean movie I watched on YouTube called _Jenny, Juno_, and it's about two high school students, the boy named Juno, and the girl named Jenny (it's a nickname from her real name, Jae-in, I think it is), and Jenny ends up pregnant. So what they do is, in secret, learn parenting skills, spend time together, and basically prepare for the arrival of their child. During that time, they keep it a secret from their families and friends, and don't tell them until it's too late for them to have the baby aborted. It's adorable, it really is! I suggest watching it some time! It's sort of where I get my cuteness ideas for this...

Aki: Even I like it. And normally, cute things make me wanna throw up.

Zeon: No they don't. I should know, I'm married to you.

Aki: Prove it.

Zeon: ... Our wedding rings and thirteen children?

Aki: I mean that the cute stuff doesn't make me puke part!

Zeon: Well...

Gash: ~_~ As they converse on that, would you all please review?

Skylar: Yes, please review!

Mimi: Pyupyu! ^o^

Zeon: - then there is this - (Breaks away from his conversation with Aki for a moment) Review or Mimi will hack up a fur-ball onto you.

Mimi: Pyupyupyu... ^o^''''

Zeon: - and more importantly, Aki-

Gash: _**NOW IT'S FUN-FACT TIME!**_ :D

Fun-fact: Shinichirou's Japanese voice actor's first name really is Shin'ichiro, he also voiced Kisuke Urahara from _Bleach_, Katan from _Angel Sanctuary_, and did the dubbing voice of Aladdin for the _Aladdin_ cartoon series.


	7. Socks, Socks, Socks

Aki: **_LEYLA GASH SUKI!_**

Gash: T.T _**I'M SORRY, AKI!**_

Aki: **_SORRY'S NOT GONNA CUT YOU KEEPING YOU READERS WAITING SO DAMN LONG!_**

Gash: T-T Aki, please don't yell at me anymore...

Aki: **_NO, DAMN IT! I'LL YELL AT YOU ALL DAY LONG UNTIL YOU LEARN TO UPDATE MORE MORE MORE!_**

Gash: T_T I'm sorry...

Aki: ... (Turns away with a huff) Tell that to your readers.

Gash: ... (Gulps now that Aki has shut up) Hello there, readers... I know, I haven't updated since February -

Aki: Yeah. February was **__****NINE MONTHS** AGO. HOW CAN YOU KEEP PEOPLE WAITING FOR NINE MONTHS_ FOR ONE CHAPTER?_

Gash: T.T I'm sorry! Writer's block happens... but I promise, I'll try to be more diligent in the future!

Aki: Do you even know what diligent means?

Gash: Barely! ^-^

Aki: ... Great. Just great.

Gash: So... now...

Skylar: It's time to go...

Gash and Skylar: **_ON WITH THE FIC!_**

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: ... But I do own Sora and Sunao's baby! :D

Aki: **_WHY YOU LITTLE-_**

Review responses:

**KuroNekoShoujo** - (Laughs) Sky-chan can't do anything unless I tell her to. ^-^ And here is the update!

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr** - Thank you!

**KoyuChan** - XD Ah, that fight was fun to write... even made me laugh a bit!

**Hasegawa** - Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**Foxgrl18 **- Thank you! And keeping up I am!

**kitty365911** - Pretty much for comic relief.

**saruke101** - And here is the update! :3

**CrowXLeaf **- And here is the more you've been awaiting!

**LuckyChannel-Star** - Thank you very much! ^-^ I'm glad you like it! I'm uber lazy with updates due to writer's block, though, so it took me quite a bit of time to come up with an update!

**ILoveAnineVeryMuch123** - Thank you SO MUCH for all of your wonderful reviews! :3 And don't worry; the Chibiis SHALL appear soon! If not this chapter, then next chapter... the Christmas celebration chapter. :3

**Togiretogire Tenshi** - I know; I apologize for my lateness with updating. Writer's block, family problems and other such distractions always seem to get in my way...

**Sakural7865** - Thank you very much! :3 And here is the long-awaited continuation.

* * *

_"Aw, look at that!"_

_"Oh my God - that is so precious!"_

_"It looks so teenie!"_

"What the hell, man?" Gaku asked, rolling his head back as Matsuri feigned sleep into his arms in his desk. "Everyone's going psycho about Sunao's potato lump ultra-sound when I had a freshly dissected frog in my hands not twenty minutes ago and they were roaring about it!"

"Babies beat frogs by a long shot. It's just factual." Nagase stated.

"Should I tell Nao that he looks fatter since the ultra-sound on Friday?" Gaku asked, raising his eyebrows. "I should tell him that!"

"It isn't smart to tell pregnant people that kind of stuff," Matsuri said, picking his head up. "When my mama was pregnant with my imoto Mookie, my aunt told her it looked like she was getting a round of baby fat on her belly over her baby bump, and then my aunt ended up getting stitches in her cheek from falling onto a glass and it cutting her cheek open."

_**"You have a baby sister? Since when?"**_ Gaku asked.

"You met her over the summer, baka!" Matsuri responded. "Remember? I was babysitting her the day we all trekked to the beach in Speedos!"

"I remember that day; Sora-sempai was so embarrassed!" Gaku said, giggling into his hands.

"Mookie..." Nagase rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Does she by any chance like cows?"

"No, she likes marshmellows, though!" Matsuri responded.

Nagase sweat-dropped.

_What an irrelevant relation... cows and marshmellows... although..._

"I think I want S'mores now." Nagase said.

"What, are you pregnant now, too?" Matsuri asked.

"He could be." Gaku said, smiling chirpily, as if nothing were wrong about it.

"... Wait..." Matsuri took time to blink. _**"NAGASE-BUCHOU'S BEEN AN **_**UKE**_** BEFORE?"**_

"Thanks for shouting that." Nagase said, side-glaring at the blonde.

"Ah, nobody heard that! They're too absorbed in Mr. Carrying-A-Potato-Lump-In-His-Man-Uterus!" Gaku said, waving his hand.

And that they were.

**Sora: "Socks, Socks, Socks."**

_**"Bark! Bark bark bark!"**_

At the sound of familiar barking, Sunao picked his head up from the circle he showed his ultra-sound in. Soon enough, a familiar, nasally voice followed the barking in suit.

**_"Nana, Nana! Girl, heel! Nana-"_**

A mere two seconds later, in ran the yellow-furred Labrador retriever puppy, Nana. A green and red Christmas sweater was on her body, a red ribbon around her neck bowing on the back of her neck. She ran over to Sunao yipping happily, jumping at his legs.

_**"Nana!"**_

Ran skidded past the door, and would have fallen over if Yoru hadn't coolly reached a hand out to catch him by an arm. Panting, his ponytail a little disheveled, Ran entered the classroom with a leash in one hand, his bag barely hanging onto his elbow on his other arm.

"Nao, you forgot these..." Ran fished out a bottle of prenatal vitamins from his bag before he held them out for his identical to take. "You gotta take them at lunch time, remember?"

"Oh, shit!" Sunao grasped the pill bottle, placing his ultra-sound pictue on a desk. "You just save my ass!"

"And almost hurt my own trying to catch this little dickens..." Ran said, picking up a hyper Nana. "Yoru and I tried to tie her to the gate outside, but she slipped out of her collar and must have picked up on your scent somehow..."

"Nao-kun, is this your twin brother you've told us about?" asked one of the classmates.

"Yeah. This is Ran." Sunao said with a nod, and then looked over at Yoru. "And that's Sora's brother, too. Yoru."

"Where is the Papa Hashiba anyways?" Yoru asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, a teacher needed to talk to him, so he's off with her for the moment." Sunao responded.

"Oh. I thought he was being irresponsible." Yoru snorted.

"He isn't irresponsible, unlike you." Sunao said as Ran placed Nana in Yoru's arms so he could fashion the puppy's collar back onto her... whilst wiggling about a lot. That little bundle of yellow, loving puppy fluff had earned the nickname Little Miss Wiggles for just that reason.

"How am I irresponsible?" Yoru questioned.

"Yoru, you let Ran dress up a dog that grows to a large size and dote it like a baby!" Sunao said.

"What, a little clothing never hurt anybody. Unless you'd like it for people to walk around completely naked all of the time, that is." Yoru said as Nana jumped onto his shoulder, now collared again with the leash attached.

"Nana's gonna turn out like my Taro-chan." Gaku giggled.

"How so?" Ran asked, picking up his puppy and holding her like a baby once more.

"Taro thinks he's a big baby cuz I always treated him like a baby!" Gaku pipped.

"Nana **_is_** my baby!"

"I think we'd better leave now; I think it's against school policy to have a dog in the building." Yoru said.

"Right." Sunao turned his head to Ran and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me my baby pills. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Kay, Nao-Nao. Bai-bai!" Ran said, waving as he and Yoru turned for the door.

"We'll officially be students here in January, so look forward to my constant stream of sex jokes." Yoru said.

**_THUMP!_**

Yoru stumbled back a bit, a bump forming on his forehead from the text-book Sora held in the air. He then continued on as normally as he could beside Ran.

"I don't know **_how_** he's older than me..." Sora mumbled, staring after the other bluenette boy as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Sunao?..."

Sunao, his head leaning on his hand, stared off out the cafeteria window.

_"Suuuunaaaaooooo..."_ Sora said, waving his hand in front of the pinkette's face.

"Socks." Sunao said, turning his head back in Sora's direction.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Socks." Sunao repeated, his face full of worry.

"Uhm... I'm sorry, but, I don't follow." Sora said before he picked up another food item from his bento.

"Baby socks!" Sunao said, as if Sora should have known - without any knowledge until this very moment - what Sunao was thinking of and what he wanted.

"... What about them?" Sora asked, taking a bite from his fried shrimp.

"We need baby socks." Sunao said, laying one hand on his stomach, the other on his cheek.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded in agreement, though confused. "Every baby needs socks."

"Kuu-chan," Sunao began, his face saddened as he looked back out the window. "Look at all of that snow."

"... Lot'a snow, yes..." Sora agreed.

"Doesn't this worry you?" Sunao asked, looking back at Sora with tears forming in his eyes. "We won't have anything to put on the baby's feet when we bring him home from the hospital." he said, his voice shaking almost pathetically. "We need them!"

"... Yeah, we do..." Sora nodded, looking back down at his food.

_**"Now!"**_ Sunao added with an urgent tone of voice.

Sora proceeded to blink profusely. Sure, put aside the fact that the baby would be born in summer time, making the outside temperature a frost-biting ninety to one-hundred degrees. And of course, there was the fact that the baby would be dressed in a onesie and bundled up in a blanket with a hat on its head - blue if a boy, pink if a girl. Even Sora wasn't dumb enough to not know these facts. He'd seen those chick flicks Nanami and Sunao watched while crying.

"... We need baby socks right now?" Sora questioned.

"Yes! Right now!" Sunao responded.

"... Right at this second?"

"Yes!" Sunao repeated, a desperate look on his face.

Sora sighed and looked back down. Sunao always picked the most irrational times to worry about the future baby Hashiba. He knew he couldn't help it, what with how his hormones were going completely out of whack. Pregnancy did many things to the boy; his feet swelled up and ached, his back ached, his cravings only increased as the days went by... and the thoughts he would get in his head about the baby nearly drove Sora into complete confusion.

_**"We need baby powder!"**_ Sunao had exclaimed one day in the middle of Math class.

"Can this wait?" Shinichirou asked from the board. He was the only one who didn't turn around to stare at Sunao. Such thoughts even happened to Nanami, so he knew how to deal with them.

Then there was the time back in cooking class two weeks prior.

_**"Baby bottles!"**_ he had exclaimed, tangling his hands into his hair. _**"How can we feed our baby without bottles?"**_

"Sunao-sempai, you got the whipped cream on my face..." Gaku said.

And of course, just a few days ago, Sunao had it in his head to shout to Sora when he was playing in Gym class.

_**"Sora! I just thought - we need diapers!"**_ Sunao shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Sora took one moment to look at Sunao, and it was one moment badly picked because the soccer ball came flying his way and whacked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. That led to Sora going to the nurse's office to ice his chest, stuttering out his worries of not being able to feel his nipples. Though Sunao worried over him from the hit, he then brought up the subject of diapers again.

Sora placed down his chopsticks and reached across the table, laying his hand on Sunao's cheek.

"Nao-kun, please, be reasonable. We're in school right now; halfway through the day. Where am I supposed to get baby socks right now?"

"We need socks." Sunao repeated.

"Nao, we have weeks - _**months**_ to get them." Sora said.

Sunao's eyes shone with tears, and with a little sniffle he looked out the window again before looking back at Sora.

"But look at the snow... all it does it make me think how cold it is outside." Sunao sniffled.

"Nao..."

"I just see those tiny little toes; sockless and cold..." he whimpered.

Sora sighed. Obviously, he wasn't going to convince Sunao otherwise. Sure, they had months to plan and get everything they needed all at once... but when Sunao wanted something he knew they would need, he always had to give in so he would be happy.

"As soon as we get out of here today, I can take a walk to Wal-Mart... okay?" Sora responded.

Immediately, Sunao's face brightened up.

_"Thank you, Kuu-chan!~"_ he cooed as he stood up. He took the few steps around the table to go hug him, wrapping his arms around his neck. _"You're so good to me..."_ he purred, nuzzling his face against Sora's.

Sora smiled, delicately wrapping his arms around his pregnant fiance.

_Well,_ he figured. _It's worth it to go through this if it will make him happy._

As long as Sunao was kept happy, Sora was kept happy. If anything ever upset the emotional, hormonal boy, he would be right there to comfort him and make things better. The happier he was, it seemed, the more his sexual hormones would stir. When they were alone in their dorm room (or if they were at home, in their bedroom), Sunao would be glued to his side and nearly begging for him. At first, it frightened Sora that Sunao was like a cat in heat, leading him to go as far as calling Ayano-chan to vocalize his concerns.

_**"Don't worry,"**_ Ayano said with a chuckle. **_"That's normal. Hormones imbalance themselves during pregnancy, which is the cause of most of its symptoms. Sexual appetite isn't something to be worried about; that just means his hormones are working A-okay."_**

Soon enough, the logic of it all set in. It was simple enough for even Sora to understand it. Make Sunao happy = sex for Sora. Some of the things he was asked to do - such as retrieving baby items - did prove to be rather tedious sometimes, but were worth it in the end. Having a pregnant fiance to tend to had its perks. Such as Matsuri taking control of the Do-It-Alls, and when Sunao was dismissed from class, Sora also was.

Deep down inside of him somewhere, Sora knew that if Sunao was satisfied when he returned to their dorm room with baby socks, then he would be satisfied.

* * *

Sora grumbled to himself as he scaled the stairs to the upper level of the dorms. It wasn't the fact that he had to buy socks for a baby who wouldn't be there until the summer time... it was because he thought his toes were about to fall off. Baby socks must have been popular in the winter time, no doubt, because Wal-Mart had no socks for newborn babies. Not even for six to twelve month-olds.

So then he walked to K-Mart a few blocks away, and they too had no socks to offer him. Surrendering, he headed to Babies R Us, and just to his luck, they had baby socks. He picked out enough pairs to keep Sunao happy, paid at the register, and started thinking of baby showers once he left for the trek back to the school.

Weren't they supposed to be thrown a baby shower? And didn't people usually get baby things at them? He thought about questioning Sunao about this, but he figured Sunao, too, thought nothing of such a thing, since they were merely teenage boys at an all-boy's school with adoptive parents who were also expecting a baby a month later than they were. If anything, a baby shower was in order for the other, already married couple who had actually planned - at least on Nanami's behalf - to begin a family.

Sora was happy to be in the warmth of the dorm building, and as soon as he got to the end of the hallway where his and Sunao's room was, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Tadaima." he said, slipping off his snow boots.

_"I don't know; doesn't it seem like a bit much?"_

**_"You look stunning and festive, trust me!"_**

As Sora turned around, he blinked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Sunao, Matsuri and Gaku sat on the edge of the couple's bed, and standing beside it was none other than Hiromu Sakura himself. The little blonde boy was pink in the face, one of his thumbs at his mouth, where he chewed on his nail in a nervous fashion. He was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a festive red-knit Christmas sweater with white snowflakes on it.

_**"Jesus, Sora-sempai, you look like you've been out in a blizzard!"**_ Gaku exclaimed loudly.

"Tell that to my frost-bitten toes." Sora responded as he pulled off his winter coat, hat and mittens.

"You were gone awfully long for a trip to Wal-Mart..." Sunao said. He then blinked. **_"WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"_**

"What? No! I swear, I wasn't! They just didn't have any baby socks at Wal-Mart!" Sora responded. "I had to walk all the way to Babies R Us..."

"What about K-Mart?" Matsuri asked.

"Sold out, too." Sora answered.

"Man, Babies R Us is a good walk away from here... and it's pretty cold out today, too!" Gaku said.

"Thanks for telling me what I already know."

Sora wasn't surprised that his two friends weren't questioning why he had to go buy baby socks. They were informed very well on what Sunao's state of mind was like, especially since he usually blurted out his baby thoughts in the middle of class.

"H-hi, Sora-kun." Hiromu greeted with a small wave. Before Sunao had even gotten pregnant, he admitted defeat to him because even he could tell that Sora and Sunao had genuine love. He didn't want to compete with that, or look like a bitch for trying to break them apart, so instead they became friends.

"Hey, Hiromu." Sora responded with a nod. He hung up his coat and hat. "What's going on?"

_"Hiromu has a date tonight~"_ Matsuri sung as Sora took off his scarf.

"And he asked us for advice." Sunao added.

"U-uhm," Hiromu began. "Why were you out buying baby socks?" He obviously was nervous about his date, and wanted to get off the topic for a short while.

"Because we need socks." Sunao responded for him.

"I thought you're supposed to get all the things you need at a baby shower." Hiromu said.

"Hey... you know what? You're right!" Matsuri said. "I remember when my mama was pregnant with my imoto Mookie, her best friends asked me to help plan it so it would be a surprise for her. She did not expect it at all!"

"I think maybe people are unsure of our situation, since it's so delicate and anything could happen to change it." Sunao said, his hands rubbing his stomach.

"What could change?" Hiromu asked.

With an uneasy look on his face, Matsuri looked at Sunao's stomach, and then looked over at Sora.

**_"... No no no no no! You don't think I'd ever ditch Nao, would you?"_** Sora exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant, Sora. Sunao said best when he said anything can happen to change it." Matsuri responded.

"What I'd had in my mind was the fact that until the sixth month has been approached and gone through, anything can happen." Sunao said. "Remember?... You're more likely to miscarry in the first trimester and in the sixth month."

"You shouldn't really think like that, though." Hiromu said. "A baby is something to be happy about, not fear over."

"I know... but, you just can't help but worry sometimes." Sunao responded. "But this is about you right now! Tonight is your night!"

"What if things don't go well?..." Hiromu asked, his face turning pinker.

"Who's the guy?" Sora asked.

"... Takara Takahashi..." Hiromu responded, his face turning redder. "He... he lets me call him Taka-chan."

"Takahashi-sempai? The dude from the volleyball team?" Sora asked. "He is like, really strong and hot."

"You think he's **_HOT?_**" Sunao snapped.

"In a general perspective! I'm not an **_uke!_**"

_"Guys..."_ Matsuri said through his teeth, gesturing his head toward Hiromu.

"... Oh, right..." Sunao said, sweat-dropping. "Sorry, Hiromu-chan."

"That's okay..." Hiromu responded.

"Let me guess; it's a first date?" Sora asked.

"... How'd you know?"

"You're stuttering more than Matsuri did the first time he had a date with Soushi-san." Sora said. "Come to think of it, he still does stutter and come to Nao for advice."

"... You do, Matsuri-chan?" Hiromu asked.

"Only because he's so helpless." Sunao said with a cheeky grin.

"It's true..." Matsuri giggled, his cheeks turning red.

"How far in have you gotten with Takara anyways, Hiromu?" Gaku asked in his chipper voice.

"Well... right now, we're going steady..." Hiromu responded, his voice meek. "He... leaves me affectionate letters in my locker, calling me his Pretty Cherry Blossom, the light of his life... we've gone to the movies together before, trips to the mall and cuddling in his dorm..."

"Then why are you so nervous now?" Sora asked.

"Because... he and Takara are at the point where they're going to consummate their relationship." Sunao responded.

_"... They're going to consume..."_ Sora scratched the side of his head. "... They're going to **_eat it?_** What the fuck?"

"Consummate, Sora. That's different from consuming." Matsuri said.

"What does that mean?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Sunao asked in a dull tone.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"What do Yoru and Ran constantly do?" Sunao responded.

"... Can I have another hint?"

**_"SEX, YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX!"_** Sunao snapped.

_**"Yiiipe!"**_ Sora yelped, jumping backwards and holding his hands up in defense. **_"Please, don't eat me!"_**

"Oh my gosh..." Sunao held his hands close to his mouth. "I'm so sorry... did I scare you? I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"Hiromu looks like a tomato..."

The fact that Gaku wound one arm around the little blonde's shoulders and placed his pointer finger onto his nose didn't help. If anything, Hiromu's face grew darker, even if only slightly.

"I... I like him enough to go that far..." Hiromu said, twiddling his thumbs in a nervous fashion. "And... I know he really likes me, too..."

"There's that word again, Hiromu-kun!" Matsuri said, standing up and crossing his arms. "You'll get nowhere if you're too shy to say love. Say it now! Love!"

Hiromu brought his hands up and hid his face in them.

_"... L... lo..."_

"Hiromu-kun,"

Matsuri lifted Hiromu's chin up out of his hands with his hand, locking their eyes together and holding his other finger up in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Repeat after me." he began. "Luh..."

_"Luh..."_

"Uh..."

_"Uuuhh..."_

"Vuh."

_"Vuuuh..."_

Matsuri smiled.

"Good!" he praised. "Now, try it all together! Luh-uh-vuh!"

_"Luh... uh... vuh..."_

"Faster!" Matsuri said.

_"Luh-uh... vuh."_

"Luh-uh-vuh. Luh. Uh. Vuh!" Matsuri persisted. "Loooo..."

_"... Looooo..."_

"Vuuuuuh."

_"... Vuuuh..."_

"Matsuri, not to put you down, but, this is giving me a headache..." Sunao said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, sorry, Nao-kun." Matsuri apologized, bowing to him apologetically. "But," He turned to Hiromu again, leaning down to the shorter boy's height. "Come on. Try it for me; say 'love'."

_"... Lovvvvee..."_ Hiromu managed to semi-squeak.

"Say it like you mean it..." Matsuri said. "You do mean it, don't you?"

"... Yes... that's... right... I do mean it..." Hiromu responded. "But... I don't know if he feels the same way I do."

"Of course he does! Why else would he bring you out on a romantic dinner?" Gaku asked in a loud tone.

"Volume, Gaku-chan..." Sunao said.

"I don't think there's anything you need to worry about, Hiromu-chan." Sora said. This caught Hiromu's attention, and so he picked his head up and looked in his ex-crush's direction. "You're a really nice boy, and I'm sure that's what Takahashi-sempai probably likes about you. Nice guys beat guys who are total dicks all of the time." A blush appeared across Hiromu's pale cheeks, so Sora quickly went on. "If I could give you any advice, it'd be this: just be yourself. You'll be fine."

As his blush died down a bit, Hiromu swallowed the little lump in his throat and looked back at Sora.

"Be myself?..." he asked.

"Be yourself." Sora responded with a small, encouraging nod. "If you can't be comfortable around him and unwind, then things won't go so well. But so long as you can act like yourself around him, then you'll be fine."

Hiromu's eyes lit up and a smile made its way onto his face.

"Okay..." He gave a small nod. "Thank you, Sora-kun."

"Nao?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow at the pinkette as he cried into his hands. "What's wrong?"

_"That... was just... **beautiful**..."_ Sunao managed to muffle out.

As Sora felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, he fished it out with one hand and then sat down next to Sunao, wrapping his other arm around his hormonal fiance. He opened the text message he had received and read it over.

"Nii-chan's here to pick us up, Nao," Sora said, turning to the pinkette and rubbing his back. "You need to bring anything along?"

"I better get going now, then." Hiromu said, his face still a little red, hands folded behind his back. He smiled at the group. "Thanks a lot for your advice, everyone. I'll... let you know how the date goes tomorrow."

"Or you could text us." Gaku said.

"And if you can, you have **_got_** to call me!" Sunao said.

"Okay." Hiromu then bowed to his elder classmates gratefully. "I'll call you later if I can. See you tomorrow!"

"Good luck, Hiromu-chan!" Sora said.

"Thanks!" Hiromu said before he turned around and headed to the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, Hiromu!" Gaku said.

After Hiromu closed the door behind him, Sora turned to Sunao again.

"Shall we get going, then?"

"Yeah," Sunao stood up with him. **_"Don't forget the socks!"_**

"Of course not." Sora said, picking the paper shopping bag up again. Sunao nabbed it from him and opened it up, his face immediately brightening up.

_"Aw...** just look at them!**"_ he cooed, pulling out one of the pairs. They were red with white snowflakes on them. _"They look so** cute! **And warm..."_

Sora smiled. Their future child's feet would now be warm in the future, shielding them from the blistering cold of the summer weather he or she would be born in.

"Hey, Sunao-sempai?" Gaku asked as Sunao continued to sift through the baby-sized feet clothing. "I know how you keep on imagining how great it'll be to have a baby girl, but... what if you by some chance wind up with a boy?"

Sunao just smiled, picking his head back up.

"Aw, does it really matter? Boy or girl, we'll just adore the little dickens to death!" He turned his head to look at Sora. "Won't we, Kuu-chan?"

"That's right." Sora nodded.

"We really should start picking out names..." Sunao said, placing the pairs of socks back into the bag. "But!" He turned his head and looked at Sora again. "We shouldn't officially name him or her until he or she is born, though... it wouldn't be fair until we know who they are yet." He smiled with a little sparkle appearing in his eyes. "Right?"

Sora nodded in response, smiling back.

"You know, you're gonna make such a great mama." Sora said.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

Gash: It's... a little short, I know-

Aki: **_NINE MONTHS, GASSHU! IF THIS WERE REAL LIFE AND NOT A DAMN FANFIC, SUNAO WOULD HAVE HAD THE BABY BY NOW!_**

Gash: T.T I'm sorry, Akks!

Aki: Hell, in that time, _**YOU**_ could have had a baby if you very damn well pleased to!

Gash: :/ Eh, that's unlikely at the moment.

Zeon: I would hope so.

Gash: ^^ Okie... well... T.T **_MY GOD YOU HAVE _NO IDEA_ HOW BAD I FEEL ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN NINE MONTHS!_**

Skylar: In that span of time, Gasshu has brought her computer to the shop twice, her second nephew was born, her friend Kayla's sister had her baby, her friend Kayla had her baby too, she went to two anime conventions, and has had two vacations - Spring Break and summer vacation.

Gash: And I have watched the entire first season of Hell Girl about twice around... and I have come to love another fandom; Star Trek! :D

Aki: -.- Yep. That's right. She's a Trekkie now...

Gash: **_OH MY GOD SPOCK IS SO AWESOME I WANNA TOUCH HIS EARS THEY'RE ALL POINTY._** o.o And SpockxKirk **_ROOLZ!_**

Aki: _**GET BACK ON TRACK, TREK-FOR-BRAINS!**_

Gash: **_EEP!_** T.T Well... anyways, I also have someone new to introduce you all to. ^-^ FanFiction world, meet Nemo! (Picks up a baby dragon wearing a diaper)

Nemo: ^.^ Nemo-chan! (Sucks his thumb)

Gash: X3 Ain't he precious?

Skylar: ^^ He's the newest member of our family!

Gash: So that means he will also aide me in the authoress notes! :3

Nemo: Hungaa!

Gash: o.o I better get him a bottle...

Skylar: In the mean time...

Nemo: Review, pwease! ^.^

Mimi: Pyupyu, pyus! ^o^

Zeon: Review, or Sunao will let out all of his angry pregnancy hormones out upon you.

Gash: _**AND NOW TIME FOR THE SUKISHO FUN-FACT OF THE CHAPTER!**_ :D

Fun-fact: Gaku's Japanese voice actor also voiced Shogo Asahina and Luciano Bradley from _Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion_ and _Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion R2_.


End file.
